The Memory Remains
by heartsandroses
Summary: They could call me a murderer and they could call her a whore, but in the end I was Edward and she was Bella. No rumors were going to change that. BxE R
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

Senior year, everyone tells you that this will be the best year of your life, the final year of high school, the final year of frivolity, the last year of absolutely no responsibility. After senior year, your entire life goes to shit. We go to college and become caffeine addicted stress freaks on the verge of aneurisms so that our lives can be fulfilling. This may be true for the normal high school senior but for me, it's a crock of shit.

Once upon a time I was a normal teenager with normal teenage problems. I was one of the most popular girls in school. I had a well off family and both parents. I would consider myself relatively good looking with a nice body. I have amazing skin. My biggest worry was what to wear to school. Unfortunately for me, life couldn't go on as I had planned. I wasn't going to finish my senior year a happy carefree girl going into the harsh world of college and reality. Nope, that just wasn't in the cards for me.

End of junior year means end of junior year pool party which means lots of booze lots of boys and minimal clothing. Shit happens at a party like that, and the shit that happened to me changed the very foundation of who I was. Bella Swan isn't returning to Forks High the same preppy wild sided book worm that she once was, and not many people are going to like the new girl that resides in her. Not that they like me much anymore anyway.

Forks High First Day of School

I was awoken by my iPod alarm clock playing the sweet sounds of Metallica's Enter Sandman. I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, washed my face with my new best friend (the Clarisonic), and brushed my hair. So far, so normal, but that would change. I decided since I had been out of the public eye (lol) the entire summer, that what I wore to school today had to make a statement. It had to say that the old Bella Swan had permanently left the building. The old Bella would have worn something very cute and very chic. I pulled out a pair of tight dark blue jeans that would go adorably with a pair of ballet flats and a v necked tee. I put on the jeans with a pair of 6 inch black studded knee high boots and a red satin corset with black embellishments.

Next I had to do my makeup. It also needed to be something dramatic, so I decided on a sexy silver and black smokey eye, and coated on mascara on my already sky high eyelashes, a little rouge (not enough to make me look like a clown but enough to add some depth to my cheeks), and last a matte nude lipstick. The last touch was a pewter cross necklace that settled nicely in my cleavage. I giggled a bit when I thought the word. Cleavage, ha ha ha. When I stepped back to look at myself I gasped at what I saw. I never thought I was an ugly girl by any means, but the way I was dressed showed a whole new dimension of me. I looked darkly beautiful, and I absolutely loved it. I gave my long, dark brown hair another brush through pulled on my leather jacket and went downstairs.

When I went downstairs I knew I was going to catch hell from my parents when they saw my outfit. They hated who I'd become, and the fact that I was hiding the cause of it was just pissing them off even more. I predict that pretty soon they'll have enough of my newly formed attitude and will surely kick me out. I entered the kitchen for the fruit salad I had made last night that I was going to eat for lunch today. When my parents heard me come in, they looked at me and their mouths dropped.

"Isabella Marie Swan you are NOT going to school looking like that," my dad snapped.

"Good morning to you too day," I said as opened the refrigerater and pulled out my salad.

"Did you hear me Bella? Go upstairs and change," my dad ordered

"I agree with your father Bella. That outfit is so not you and incredibly dark," my mom said.

"Ok well, I'll see you guys after school," I said as I put the salad in my bag and rushed to the living room. I heard my dad's heavy footsteps following me. I grabbed my keys and hurried out the door. My dad was bellowing something about throwing me over his shoulder and locking me in my room but I wasn't really paying that much attention. I climbed into my silver Nissan GT-R and sped off to school, fully aware that school didn't start for another forty-five minutes.

Being the first one to school was never something I really had to worry about since I was always car pooling with someone; this is not the case anymore. It was a strange experience being alone in the parking lot. It was quiet, but it's hard to enjoy quiet when there's so much noise in your head. I got out the car and lit a cigarette (a newly formed habit). I never actually allowed the carcinogenic smoke into my lungs; I just inhaled with my mouth. The scent and the taste were oddly calming for me. I lay down on the hood of my car pulled out my iPod and cut on Fine Again by Seether. I put on my big sunglasses (even though there was no sun out) and waited for the lot to fill with students and the first bell to ring. The song had become one of my anthems. I felt vulnerable when I listened to the song; it was the only time I allowed myself to feel that way. It felt good to not have to pretend. I never have to pretend when it's just me.

I was finished with my cigarette too soon and I lit another one. The noxious fumes engulfed me and I felt calm again, less vulnerable, less breakable. I felt more ready for what is sure to be a most hellish day.

I knew that the lot was filling with students. Not only could I see all of them passing me by with questionable eyes, I could also hear their questioning whispers. I had to remember to get some Bosch head phones next time I was in the city. I decided now was as good a time as ever to get off my ass and walk into school, so I got up pulled my back pack over my shoulder, and head for the door. I didn't pay attention to anyone around me as I walked towards the entrance to the school. When I finally reached it, I took a long drag of my cigarette before stomping it out, spritzed myself with body mist, cut my iPod on full blast and walked in. I couldn't hear a thing and because of that I couldn't help a huge smile spread across my lips. I still had on my sunglasses as I picked up my schedule and made my way to home room.

The stares I got from the people in the room made me a bit anxious, but I didn't let them see it. I strutted all the way to the back and found a seat in the corner, propped my feet up on the desk and continued to listen to my music as I stared up at the ceiling.

My loud music and aimless staring was, understandably, making it hard to pay attention, so I didn't hear the teacher asking the new girl in the back to take off her headphones. Finally a guy next to me ripped off my headphones and glared at me. I glared back at him, which was actually kind of hard seeing as he was absolutely gorgeous. I had never seen him before, stupid new guys thinking they can take over. I would have taken off my sunglasses to effectively glare at him, but decided not to put forth the effort.

"What the hell?" I said to him.

"He won't shut the hell up until you take off your fucking headphones," the boy said. I rolled my eyes at him and looked the teacher.

"What the hell?" I said to the teacher. The teacher, Mr. Murphey was his name now that I thought about it, looked taken aback but brushed off my rude comment.

"I'm calling role," Mr. Murphey answered. Oh this should be fun. Let's see, from as far as I could tell I had Lauren Mallory, Mike Newton, Tyler Crawly, and oooh Jessipoo, my now arch nemesis.

"Oh, well then, don't let me stop you," I said coyly. Mr. Murphey continued to call role, and the closer he came to my name the more I started to smirk.

"Hmmm, it seems this person isn't here today," Mr. Murphey said.

"Who is it?" Asked Jessica.

"Bella Swan, I can't see her anywhere in this room."

"O my god, we're gonna have that nasty slut in this class?" I heard Mike say.

"Now that's no way to talk about a fellow classmate," Mr. Murphey tried to defend.

"Please, Mr. M, Bella is nothing but a dirty skank and we should be celebrating that we get another day without her," Lauren sneered.

"Don't start celebrating just yet guys," I spoke up.

"Why not? You're new here. You don't even know her," Tyler said to me. I'll admit that my voice had changed a bit since they last saw me. My voice was deeper and a little raspier since I had started smoking. That was actually when I decided to not fully inhale it anymore, when I noticed my voice changing.

"Actually I do know Bella Swan quite well, and she is here," I smirked.

"Where? I'd like to see the ugly whore," Lauren said, craning her neck to see the door.

"She's right here," I said, taking off my sun glasses. I heard collective gasps, and my smirk became a fully fledged smile, "Hi guys."

"Ok, now that everyone's been accounted for…" I tuned out Mr. Murphey and I looked over at the new guy who was staring at me with a strange look on his face. I winked at him, took one last look at everyone's disgusted face and put my sunglasses back on. I put on my head phones and cut on my iPod. I giggled when I heard Freak on a Leash playing by Korn. How inappropriate.

**A/N **

**Hey Guys! I'm not giving up on my other stories but this is in my head and I need to get it out.**

**Soundtrack**

**Enter Sandman Metallica**

**Fine Again Seether**

**Fuck It Seether**

**Coming Undone Korn**

**Freak on a Leash Korn**

**Pictures of the boots, the car, and the corset is on my profile =]**


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

I was finally through half the day and I couldn't say that I was totally unhappy about it. I had dealt with a lot of shock at my new look, and even more whispers about my passed 'actions'. It was lunch time and as I walked to the cafeteria I couldn't help but wonder how it was that I hung out with any of these people. The more disturbing thought that I had was did I actually act like them. Their conversations were vapid, pointless. How could I actually stand to listen to them? Talk to them? Join in their insubstantial conversation? I pondered this as I walked into the cafeteria and looked around for an empty table. I found one, walked to it, slumped into a chair, pulled out my fruit salad, and dug in.

Well, I didn't really dig in. I wasn't all that hungry. Just as it had been all day, I felt my classmate's eyes boring a whole into my skin as they stared at me. I brushed it off as I slowly ate my lunch. I was finally getting into the good part of the salad when I heard someone sit in the chair across from me. I looked up and saw that it was that new guy from homeroom; he was also in my 1st and 3rd period classes. He was also staring at me, though his eyes weren't as accusing like the rest of them. Of course, he didn't know my reputation and I doubt he had heard about it from anyone seeing as he didn't know anyone. He definitely didn't peg him as the type to just go up and start a conversation.

He had dark brown hair, with a distinct red hue to it. It was very strange, but in a beautiful kind of way. He had vibrant green eyes, though he looked tired and mad, as if he had been through something awful in his life. He had rough stubble, though his skin looked so soft. I wondered how the contrast would feel. He had a strong jaw line, with full and round lips. His beauty was like none I had ever seen before, but the hardness of his exterior made him seem unapproachable. I wanted to talk to him but I was almost scared too. I noticed that he was staring at me as hard as I was staring at him. The intensity made me uncomfortable and dredged up awful memories.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" I asked. Well, I said I was **almost **too scared to talk to him

"What the fuck are you looking at?" He snapped back. His voice was velvety smooth even in his harshness, but I glared at him anyway.

"I'm looking at the fucker who's staring at me," I said. He glared back at me, and I bit my lip. Force of habit when I'm put in stressful situations. We continued to glare at each other until I finally got sick of it and decided to get back to my fruit salad. I skewered a strawberry with my fork and put it in my mouth. It was an unusually juicy strawberry and I could feel the juice running down my lip, down my chin. I felt a drop of it spill on my chest before I could stop it. I licked the juice off my lip, wiped the remaining juice off my chin and chest with my finger and proceeded to lick that off. I looked down and realized that the strawberry was actually the last piece of fruit in my salad.

"Save the best for last I guess," The boy said to me. I looked up at him and saw a lustful look in his eye. It wasn't a creepy lustfulness; it was actually kind of a turn on. That kind of look should've scared me. That kind of a look definitely would have scared the old Bella. I still gave him a dirty look, but in return he instead gave me a crooked smile. The smile had me mesmerized. I could still feel a slight scowl on my face when I finally looked him in the eye. He was staring at me, just as I was staring at him.

"You gonna keep starin at me or are we gonna get to class?" his voice startled me. I looked around and saw that the lunch room was nearly empty. I put my salad container back into my backpack, and slowly made my way to class. The boy walked with me the entire way to my next class. We didn't say a word the entire way there. I thought that he'd eventually go away and move on to his next class, but he walked in the class with me. It was AP Biology. I looked on the board for my lap partner assignment. I saw that I was sitting next to some Edward Cullen in (thank god) the back of the class. I walked to the table and the boy followed me. The boy took his seat at the table before I did. That's when genius me realized that this was his class, that he was my partner, and this was Edward Cullen.

I sat down, feeling like a total dolt. This boy was in 2 of my classes, not including homeroom, how did I not figure out his name? Oh yeah I was killing my ear drums with really loud music the entire time.

"So, Edward huh?" I asked, trying to make some kind of conversation. I felt bad for not noticing earlier and since this was the only guy who didn't know me, I figured I'd try and keep one person in this school from hating me.

"Yea," he replied shortly. I wasn't sure why, but his quick reply stung a bit.

"What kinda name is that," I said, on the defensive.

"What kinda name is Bella," Edward said, not making eye contact. I found that strange. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off of me earlier.

"It's Isabella," I said. I saw Edward's eyes cut towards me but they quickly looked away. I realized that I wanted him to look at me. I had been praying all day for everyone to stop staring at me – despite my head turning outfit – and now that someone's not staring I wanted his eyes on me. It was something about this Edward Cullen that made my blood boil, in more ways than one. I realized that my jacket had been on all day. Now was as good a time as ever to get a little hot wasn't it? I mean, the heater is on.

I faced the front and slowly, but casually, removed my jacket. I then flipped my hair across my shoulder on the side that was facing him, fully exposing my neck, shoulders, and cleavage to him. _Careful Bella, it was your flirtatious nature that got you in trouble in the first place. _I thought, but I brushed that thought aside. I was a slut anyway, no point in denying my nature. I leaned forward, and rested my head on my hand, tapping my dark red nails on the black topped table as I waited for the class to start. Edward remained unmoved. I wondered if this was totally worth it. I decided it was worth a shot.

It was then that Jessica and Lauren walked into the classroom. Jessica, though short and petite, packs a hard verbal punch. Lauren was a blonde bitch from hell who packs a hard physical punch. That's ok though, I'd like to see one of them try to touch me. They stopped when they saw me. Jessica sneered at me and Lauren just scoffed liked I was another piece of trash on the street. They were partners, go figure, they also were to be seated in the table next to mine, just my luck.

Jessica passed by me and did the 'slut cough' you know, *cough* slut *cough*? She took her seat next to Lauren and smirked at me as her cough earned her a snicker from the class. I looked at her, gave her a sexy smile, winked at her and licked my lips. Jessica gagged and Lauren took that as the perfect time to open her big horse mouth.

"Wow Bella, you're a whore and a bi sexual. You really are a nasty skank."

"Aww Lauren, don't take offense because you aren't my type. We all know how hard you've tried to get my attention," I said back to her.

"Please Isabella, I have no idea where your mouth has been. I wouldn't want it anywhere near me," Lauren retorted.

"Don't worry about that. I don't want my mouth anywhere near you, because I **know **where both your mouth and your pussy's been. You've had a lot of nasty things crawling in and out of there," That granted me a few ooohs.

"It doesn't matter what you think you 'know', we all know that you are a dirty skank who slept with your best friend's boyfriend. That's all you'll ever be. Nothing you say or do can touch me, because unlike you, we all have proof of what you are," Lauren said to me. I felt an incredible urge to slap her. I almost did but the teacher came in just the nick of time to save her skinny ass.

EPOV

Bella. Isabella Swan, a true beauty to the core. She had full lips and big brown eyes. Her dark brown hair was stark against her porcelain skin, framing her beautiful face, falling over her perfect breasts, stopping halfway down her back. I heard the rumors about her. I heard about how she supposedly slept with her friend's boyfriend, but I couldn't help feeling a strong attraction to her. With everything going on in my life I definitely shouldn't be feeling this way. I knew when I first saw her laying on the hood of her car smoking a cigarette that she had been through something. It became even more apparent when she cussed me out at lunch. Most people are afraid of me for one reason or another. Apparently I send off negative vibes, either way, I could tell that there was more to the story than what was going around.

I still have a lot of issues to work out; a relationship of any kind should be the last thing on my mind. It was, kinda, until I saw that strawberry juice drip down Bella's mouth. I had a strong urge to lick it off for her. I constantly had to remind myself that the attraction I felt towards Bella Swan is most likely purely physical and the way that I should handle it was to not handle it at all. I was completely ready to do that. She then proceeded to remove her jacket revealing her amazing cleavage clad in a deep red corset. She flipped her hair wafting over me a scent of tobacco mixed with fruit and flowers. The smell was intoxicating. I realized that I couldn't just choose to not deal with this attraction. I still would have minimal contact with her; I'd just have a lot of personal contact with my hand and/or strange women. I was in for a long year.

**Soundtrack**

**Through the Iris 10 Years**

**Would? Alice in Chains**

**Living Dead Girl Rob Zombie**

**Foxy Foxy Rob Zombie**

**(s)Aint Marilyn Manson**

**The Nobodies Marilyn Manson**

**Chick Habit April March**


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

The day went as follows: 5th period, cracks about how I was a mongo whore, 6th period, jeers about how I was a dirty skank, 7th period study hall. Edward had my study hall period. He did the same thing I did, signed his name and left. As I was walking to my car, I realized that Lauren was right. I could be a sarcastic bitch all year, always having something to say for everything they said to or about me, but the fact of the matter was that people saw me walking out of his room with my hair mussed and my shirt torn. Everyone knows what happened that night; nothing I say will ever gain me any kind of respect from these people.

It didn't matter. I wasn't going to let that fact bring me down. I'd been through enough shit already and I wasn't going to let some stupid high school pricks that think they know everything dictate to how I feel. I know what happened, I know what I am, I know what I'm not, and I am nobody's bitch. I lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply, accidently letting some of the smoke into my lungs. Ok, maybe not accidently but I needed a little something extra and the cigarette gave it to me. I reached my car and saw Edward getting into his car, a red and black 2008 chevy camaro – possibly one of the sexiest cars known to man. He looked up and saw me looking at him. We stared at each other for a bit and then he got in his car. When he started it, I heard the guitars of Broken by Pantera plasting from his car.

Edward Cullen made me shiver in places that are better off forgotten and that both scared and excited me. No idea which on I felt more of, I just knew that it was an odd mix that I didn't like. I heard the final bell ring and hurried up and in my car before any more drama could set off. I sped away from the parking lot and started on the high way. I didn't feel like going home so I drove aimlessly around the city. I soon ran across a red and black camaro on a deserted part of the highway that was nestled by a cliff that looked over the water. This was a stretch of highway that was always empty and it irked me that someone else was here, even if it was Edward.

I parked my car next to his. This was my place and just because he was there didn't mean that I couldn't be, no matter how stand offish he was. I cut on Out of Exile by Audioslave and put in on full blast. I raised down my windows, got out my car, and lay down on the hood of my car, just like I did earlier at school today. I lit a cigarette (yes I am fully aware that I pseudo-smoke entirely too much, but that's my prerogative) and allowed the sweet voice of Chris Cornell to embrace me.

EPOV

I saw the silver GT-R park next to me and sighed deeply. I knew with a car like that, Bella would know where to find a deserted high way. I'd hoped desperately that she wouldn't come today. I heard her blasting Out of Exile – one of my favorite songs – and saw her flop down on the hood of her car. She lit a cigarette and took a long drag of it, blowing it straight into the air. The way her lips puckered when she blew out the smoke was hardening to say the least.

I'm not superstitious person in any way, but I couldn't help but take this sequence of events as a sign. Whether I thought it was healthy or not, I had to get out of the car and be next to her. I got out of my car and stood next to her. I know she knew I was next to her, but she didn't make any move to acknowledge my presence. I grew frustrated with this and took her cigarette. I put it to my lips and took a deep inhale, allowing the toxic smoke to fill my lungs. It felt good to have it, especially since my guardians won't let me smoke. The cigarette was satisfying, but I surprisingly found it even more satisfying to finally get to taste Bella, even if it was through a cigarette.

She finally looked at me then, but instead of talking to me she just shrugged her shoulders, pulled out another cigarette, put the end of her cigarette at the end of mine and took an inhale, looking at me the entire time, choosing to light her cigarette that way instead. She exhaled the smoke, sat up straight, and looked me in the eye.

"What is it with you?" She asked in that deep husky voice of hers, **A/N if anyone is wondering how she sounds, think Brooke Davis from One Tree Hill**

"There's a lot. What's with you?"

"Shit," she said. It was right then that I realized that Bella and I had a mutual understanding. From the look in her eyes I could tell that she could see it too. Unlike most people, she didn't try and pick at my brain, try to find out what made me tick. She already knew, just like I knew with her. I leaned back on her car and stomped out the cigarette once it was done. Bella handed me another one and I accepted it graciously. We stayed there, on her car, listening to music, totally silent, until the sun was close to setting.

"You bored yet?" Bella asked me, still looking off at the sun that was setting over water.

"Getting there," I said to her.

"Alright, get in your car and follow me," She said, hopped off her hood, and got in her car. I hurried and got in my car. When she sped off, I was close behind her. I was surprised that she, as a girl, drove as fast as me. It was nice to have to have to keep up instead of having to slow down. She sped around twists and turns with such control; I was completely impressed. We drove like maniacs a few more miles down until we were on a different stretch of high way where there was a bar settled on the side. She got out of the car and I followed her, grabbing her hand to keep her close. I wasn't sure what had gotten into me, but this didn't seem like the type of bar that a girl – even a girl like Bella – should be in. I felt an overwhelming urge to keep her safe. She looked back at me with a puzzled look on her face, but decided to brush off my actions and continued to walk into the bar.

We walked in the bar and Dirthouse by Static-X was blasting in the background. The bar was filled with people that would quickly be pegged as trouble makers and deviants. I just saw a bunch of people looking for a place to go. This definitely looked like a place I would be into. There were a few foosball tables, a few pool tables, and a big screen T.V showing the football game. I felt Bella's hand caressing my neck and I looked down at her.

"You want a beer?" she asked. I just nodded my head. Bella grabbed my hand and led me over to the bar. She put up two fingers and the bar tender immediately gave her two beers. She handed me a bottle before taking a gulp from her own.

"Let's play," She yelled and led me over to the foosball table. I shook my head at her and yelled no over the loud music.

"Why? You scared to get beat by a girl?" She said with a sexy smirk on her full lips. I couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"Excuse me? I have you know that I am a master at foosball," I said, turning the handles a bit.

"Then let's do this," She said and I nodded at her. She put the ball in the center and we started an intense game.

"So, what brings you to Forks?" She asked after she had made her first score.

"Chicago wasn't big enough," I said sarcastically.

"HA! And Forks is so much better," She said with venom in her voice. I looked at her questionably. I'd only known her for a day, but I never would have thought that I'd hear that much disdain in her voice. That's really saying something, seeing as how many people she'd cursed out today. I'd managed to make two more shots on her before she answered.

"Forks is a small town filled with people with even tinier minds. They can't understand people like us."

"What're people like us?" I asked. She looked up at me with a mix of anger and sadness in her eyes.

"People with an unpleasant story to tell."

That was the most we had talked all day and I learned more about her in that small conversation then I had learned about any of the people I had known for years. I didn't know what Bella had been through, but I knew that she had a deep sadness in her soul shelled in a thick anger. She was a lot like me, and that is why she doesn't fear me. It was also why we understood each other so well.

"We're in for a long year hun," She said and finished off her beer. From the way she said it I knew it was true, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. I'd been through worse.

**Soundtrack**

**I'm Broken Pantera**

**Out of Exile AudioSlave**

**Emotional Draught Chevelle**

**About Her Malcolm McLaren **

**Hairline Fracture Rise Against**

**Dirthouse Static-X**

**Every song in this story can be found on my profile =) Read and Review guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

We had a few more beers and exchanged normal conversation. I learned that Edward moved here from Chicago. Things didn't work out there and he had to move in with his aunt and uncle Esme and Carlisle. Both were respected throughout the community. Esme is an interior decorator and Carlisle is a doctor. I realized that since he was staying with Esme and Carlisle than that means he would constantly be around their two kids Alice and Emmett. Both of them had been here for as long as I was which means that he would soon hear all about my awful reputation, if he hadn't already.

Alice was in my grade and Emmett had just graduated last year. Both of them had the ability to be super popular but they preferred to stay to themselves. They mainly hung out with each other and, for lack of a better word, their soul mates. Alice was with the mysterious Jasper and Emmett was with the beautiful but snobby Rosalie, both of which were also in college. My heart sunk when I received this information. I was sure that once Edward heard just how awful the rumors had gotten he wouldn't want to talk to me anymore. No matter how bad a person might have had it before, no one wants to hang out with a whore.

We left the bar and Edward followed me out to the deserted road, before I got a chance to speed away he beeped the horn for me to stop and pull over. I did so, and got out my car. I leaned on the driver's side door and waited for Edward to come over to me. He looked me in my eyes and caressed my cheek with his hand. His finger tips were calloused over as if he played a lot of guitar. I smiled at the idea of Edward being musical. He didn't seem to be the brooding type and to picture him laying on his bed playing some soft song on his acoustic seemed out of place.

"I heard the rumors about you. Some of them not so bad, some of them were completely fucked up," He said in a smooth whisper. Despite the soothing tone, his words wiped the smile right off my face. I looked up at him, my expression hardened slightly as I prepared for his harsh words.

"I'm not perfect Bella. I've had some shit go on in my life that you couldn't imagine, and I've had some pretty bad rumors spread about me too. We haven't even known each other for a full day, but I already know that the things that I've heard about you are only half truths. I know something awful must've happened to you that you're not talking about. I don't believe anything that I've heard, and I won't believe a word of anything unless it comes from you," I wasn't prepared for what Edward told me and I felt my face soften again. I almost wanted to smile, really truly smile, but it was something that I haven't done in so long that I was sure that if I did it would come out looking like a contorted wince. Instead, I offered a sigh. I wrapped my arms around him and breathed in his scent. It was a mix of cigarettes and his cologne; the smell was intoxicating.

"It's getting close to midnight, it's an hour back to Forks, and it's a school night. We should probably head back," I said with a chuckle. Edward let out a soft laugh. He looked down at me and pushed my hair out of my face.

"Yes, because we wouldn't want the parents to worry," He said. He lowered his face towards mine. His lips reached mine and he slowly, hesitantly, brought his lips down on them. His lips were just a soft as I thought they'd be. He pressed his body against mine and began to deepen the kiss. I gathered his shirt in my fists, trying to pull him closer to me. He tasted like beer, tobacco, and mint but I couldn't get enough of it. Then I started to feel a fear well up in the pit of my stomach.

I knew that I was kissing Edward and that he wouldn't hurt me, but I couldn't keep the fear away. I broke the kiss and looked up at Edward. I bit my lip as I looked at him from under my lashes. He gave me a crooked smile. I kissed his jaw and went into my car. He went to his car and we both sped off home. When I arrived at my house, I parked my car, and climbed the tree in front of my bed room. I reached my bed room, carefully opened my window, and climbed through. I thought I was slick sneaking into my room, but when I turned around after quietly closing my window I saw my dad waiting for me on my chair by the door.

"Hey daddy," I said, chuckling nervously. I was in for a long night. I wondered if Edward was going to have it this bad.

EPOV

Bella and I were on the same road for a while and I noticed that even her tail lights were sexy. That Nissan was a sleek car and it fit her perfectly. We finally split up when I went on the dirt road to my aunt and uncle's house. Who would willingly live away from the rest of humanity? Even I wasn't that antisocial.

I couldn't help but think about Bella as I pulled into the driveway. Even if she was as bad as everyone thought she was, even if she did have the capability to hurt me beyond words, I was ready to be her new victim. It was weird because I don't normally put myself directly in harm's way like that. I shut off my engine, leaned my head back, and just closed my eyes. I licked my lips. I could still taste her on them. I wasn't ready to pull away when she broke the kiss, but I understood from the way that she looked at me that she wasn't ready to go too far yet. I may not be a totally gentleman, but I did respect women and their boundaries. I had a feeling that she had been with a guy who wasn't as aware of boundaries as I was. Simply thinking of what could've happened to her was starting to piss me off, but I managed to calm myself before I got too hot.

I got out of the car and went into the house. I wasn't used to having to be considerate about other people in the house so when I slammed the door, accidently, I wasn't prepared to see Carlisle and Esme waiting for me on the couch. Carlisle motioned for me to take a seat on the chair across from them.

"No thanks," I said, in what I thought was a polite tone.

"Look son," Carlisle started.

"You aren't my father," I said curtly. I didn't like my own dad, and I didn't need anyone trying to act like I'm their son. Carlisle looked startled by my comment. He stood up and made his way toward me. He looked too much like my dad when he did that.

"There's a curfew in this house. 10 pm on weekdays 12.30 on weekends," Carlisle said to me.

"Ok?" I said in an insubordinate tone. Is that all he needed to tell me?

"You are expected to follow this curfew." I was 6' 1" and Carlisle stood eye to eye to me. One thing about the men in this family is that we were all tall. I raised an eyebrow at him in a disbelieving look.

"Edward, my brother put me in charge of you. He trusted me to take care of you and that is what I'm going to do."

"I can take care of myself," I said in a dark tone. I couldn't believe that Carlisle thought that just because he was my legal guardian he could try and tell me what to do. I'd never had a curfew before, and he expects me to start following one now just because he said so? Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder. I scowled at it and shrugged it off.

"Edward, this is my house, and my rules. You have to follow them if you expect to have a happy stay in this house," he whispered to me. He said it in a tone that reminded me even more of my father, a tone that seemed to warn but had a distinct tone of malice. Carlisle may not have realized it right then but he had made an enemy in me the moment he said that to me.

"Really now? And what are you going to do to me Carlisle?" I said, challenging in my tone. He may not know what my father did to me, but he knew I didn't have a happy childhood or a stable household, for him to actually go there with me showed me that all Cullen men were the same, tall and short tempered. I leaned closer to him and said, "You may walk around here with your head held high, but remember that I know who you are and where you come from. You are no different from grandpa and I don't trust you," I sneered. I decided to leave my dad out of it; there's no point in bringing in his dead brother. I'm sure Carlisle thought he was decent guy, no need to desecrate his memory. I can carry that burden on my own.

I walked up to the third floor where I had claimed my space. It was the only room on third floor so I wouldn't have to worry about anybody bothering me. As I was on my way up the second flight of stairs so that I could get to my room, I heard Alice say something.

"What?" I asked in as soft a voice I could. I was on edge and I didn't wanna start anything with my cousin.

"I said she's bad news. Bella Swan? I heard you were sitting with her at lunch. I saw her walk out of that room. You should leave her alone," I pinched the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger. I ignored her and continued my way up the stairs. I was tired and actually ready to go to bed.

I flopped down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I know it sounds cliché but I couldn't help but wonder why me? Why couldn't I have a normal childhood with a normal family? Why'd I get stuck with the dysfunctional family? At least it was easier when my dad was still alive. At least I didn't have to hide everything from everyone, even though the only one who knew everything was the person inflicting the harm. Now, I'm stuck telling versions of a truth. Not even necessarily _**the **_truth, just _**a **_truth.

"Fuck you dad," I said up at the ceiling, and took a deep breath.

**Soundtrack**

**Wasting My Time Default**

**The Unforgiven II Metallica **

**This Moment Disturbed**

**Dear Lucid, Our Time is right Now Evan's Blue**

**Victim Trapt**

**Enemy Drowning Pool**

**(Per) Version of a Truth Mudvayne**


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

I got to school half an hour early again but I wasn't alone for long. Edward pulled up next to me about 5 minutes after I got there. I was already smoking a cigarette, laying on my hood, and had Pure Morning by Placebo blasting from my car. I would've had it in my ears but my head phones were bugging me. Mental note: I really, REALLY need to get those Bosch head phones. Edward got out of his car and leaned on my car, assuming the same position he had yesterday. I handed him a cigarette, which he accepted. He lit it the same way I did yesterday, by inhaling with the end of his cigarette touching mine.

"How'd your night go?" He asked after he took a few puffs of his cigarette.

"Charlie, my dad, nearly busted that vein on his forehead when I crawled through the window. I think he's thinking of barring it," I said nonchalantly, "Yours?"

"Just as bad," Edward said simply. He looked at me and leaned in for a kiss. I met him half way, excited to touch his lips with mine again. His lips were just as soft as they were last night. I decided to try and go a little further than I did last night. I licked his bottom lip and he opened his mouth, granting me entrance. My tongue touched his and we started getting into a heated make out. I could still feel the fear inside of me, telling me that I needed to stop this now. I chose not to listen to it, and I kept on ignoring it until the fear started screaming at me. Instead of breaking the kiss gently like I did last night, I abruptly stopped it.

I didn't notice it while we were making out, but I had gotten so scared that my eyes were actually starting to tear up. I kept my eyes closed, willing the tears to go away. I managed to keep them from falling before I opened my eyes again. Edward smiled at me and kissed my cheek. He understood without me having to tell him. I gave him another quick kiss on the lips and then took another puff of my cigarette. I lay back down and closed my eyes, waiting for the bell to ring.

Unfortunately for me, Edward and I couldn't continue our morning in peace.

"Oh look, the dirty whore is hanging out with the creepy new guy," I heard Lauren's shrill voice say. She sounded way too close to me, and that alone made my heart start to pound. I could already feel the adrenaline pulsing through my veins. I was just waiting for her to push the wrong button.

"Shoo fly don't bother me," I said with my eyes still closed. I felt Edward put his arm around my shoulder, as if he was saying 'This is mine and if you fuck with her, you're fucking with me too'. Of course they were fucking with him, but it was just to get to me.

"Nobody's scared of you Bel-**la**," Lauren said, putting emphasis on the final la in my name, "You're still the same passive, weak Bella. The only difference between last year and this year is that you have awful taste in clothes and a foul attitude. Everyone knows you're not gonna do anything to anyone." I sighed and clenched my fist, wanting very badly to hit her and break her giant nose.

"Lauren, it's the second fucking day of school. You couldn't save your fucking drama until at least next week," I said, my voice exasperated.

"Why do you deserve to have it easy? You slept with my boyfriend. You're a diseased skank and now it looks like you keep the company of murderers as well," Jess said. And that's when my eyes snapped open. I looked at Edward and I saw his eyes slit, staring Jess down. I hopped down from the hood of my car and stood with my fists clenched tight by my sides.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" I said, feeling very protective over Edward. I couldn't let these stupid bitches go around spreading rumors like that.

"This is a small town and word travels fast. Apparently your new friend had to leave wherever he came from because he killed his father," Lauren said in a smug tone. I got really close to Lauren, there was barely an inch between us. Lauren had at least 5 inches on me, so I had to stand on my tip toes to be able to look her in the eye.

"You don't know shit about Edward, and you are out your fucking mind if you think I'm gonna let you go around telling people that he's a killer."

"Really? And what are you gonna do?" Lauren said, goading me. A cocked my head to the side, drew my fist back, and threw a right hook aiming for her face when I felt a strong arm stop me. Lauren was braced for my punch and the sight made a wicked smile spread across my face.

"She's not worth it. I'm not worth you getting suspended for," Edward whispered in my ear as he pulled me away from the crowd and towards the school. When we were in the building, Edward handed me my back pack.

"What the fuck was that? You should've let me hit her!" I yelled at him. Edward sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, and closed his eyes. I wasn't sure why but I found that stance extremely hot.

"Bella please, I'm not worth that kind of effort on your part."

"Are you kidding me?" I said, pacing trying to blow off some of the steam that was built up inside of me, both because Lauren is a bitch and I should have hit her and because I couldn't believe that Edward actually believed he wasn't worth being stuck up for. I stopped pacing and looked at Edward. On the outside he looked hardened and unforgiving, but I knew that there was an underlying vulnerability that he refused to show. I didn't blame him for it; I knew what it felt like to believe you needed to be hard all the time. I only hoped that one day we'd be able to lower our boundaries, not to the world but to each other. Even as I thought it I realized how crazy it sounded. We'd known each other for two days, but something about the way we were made us fit together in a way that no one would understand.

I walked up to him and stood right in front of him. It was the first time that I had realized just how much taller he was then me. Today, I was in boyfriend jeans, a royal blue spaghetti strap tank top, my Metallica hoodie, and very flat black high top converse. He towered over my tiny 5 ft 2 body. None the less I reached up to touch his cheek. He bent down so that I didn't have to reach so far. When I touched him, he closed his eyes. He looked as if he had never been touched so gently before.

"Am I worthy for you to fight for me?" I asked him in a soft voice.

"I'd beat the shit outta anyone who dared speak an ill word about you in front of me," He replied. I saw an angry fire in his eyes that told me that he was telling the truth.

"If I'm worthy of you, then you are more than worthy for me," I said and softly kissed him on his lips. Edward just sighed, pulled me close to him and hugged me. I took a deep breath of his scent before pulling away.

"Come on, my car's still on and unlocked. It would suck for me to ruin my car while I wasn't in it," I said and grabbed Edward's hand. We both hesitated and looked down at our intertwined hands after they'd made contact. I looked at him. He just shrugged and held my hand tighter.

EPOV

Bella and I walked hand in hand to home room. I chuckled as I thought of little Bella beating up that horse Lauren. I had a distinct feeling that Bella would be able to kick the crap out of anyone she wanted, but I still didn't like the idea of her getting hurt even if the imagery was funny. When we walked into Mr. Murphey's class everyone went silent and stared at us. Bella squeezed my hand and we walked to the back of the class room. Everyone stared at us as we walked to the back of the room, and it wasn't just paranoia people were really following our every move. Everyone remained quiet as we took our seats.

"I love how all of you treat us like royalty. Next time we come into the room, don't just shut your mouths, bow down and kiss the ground we walk on. That'll really show us your endless respect," Bella said and rolled her eyes. Everyone scoffed at her and started their conversations again. I knew then that it was going to be us against the school and possibly us against the entire town. I wondered how Bella would feel when she found out that I did in fact kill my father. Well, I didn't actually kill him, but I didn't stop him from dying either. I was glad someone had the guts to take away his life because I knew that I never would've had that kind of courage. I could never stand up to my father, just like he couldn't stand up to his.

But what I couldn't understand is how everyone in the town found out that my dad was dead. Would Carlisle tell his colleagues? Would Esme tell hers? I couldn't figure out how it happened, but it just added to my growing list of reasons why I couldn't trust them.

Bella and I both had our secrets. Secrets I felt that with time would come out, not to the world but to each other. What was I thinking? We'd barely known each other a few days, but we'd both been through something and that made us work in a way that other people just wouldn't get.

Mr. Murphey finally got to class and called roll. There weren't any assignments, but it was homeroom. Everyone knows homeroom was for socializing and finishing homework you didn't do the night before, but since it was only the second day of school there was no homework and everyone socialized the whole time. I, however, spent most of the time playing with Bella's hand. It was so tiny; I could cover her fist with my hand. I grabbed her hand and used it to pull her closer to me. She knew what I wanted and didn't hesitate to kiss me, tongue and everything, in front of the class. She had no shame in our relationship, whatever it was, and neither did I. They could call me a murderer and they could call her a whore, but when in the end I was Edward and she was Bella. No rumors were going to change that. That didn't mean that I was going to spill my soul and reveal all of the skeletons in my closet, but maybe one day. She knew that I was hiding something, and I knew she was hiding something as well, but that was ok with both of us for now.

The bell finally rang for us to go to first period. Bella and I had originally sat across the room from one another, but the teacher wasn't going to make the seating chart until today so I decided to take the seat next to Bella, which was open anyway. We were having a conversation about why screamo sucked so much ass when a tall, skinny, brunette girl decided to make her presence known.

"Bella? Is that you?" the girl asked.

"Ang, hey. Yeah it's me," Bella said. Her voice didn't express either happiness or contempt to see the girl. I think she was waiting to see what she had to say.

"You look different," Ang, I'm guessing short for Angela, said.

"I got bangs," Bella said and tugged at her hair.

"You sound different too," Angela said. Bella just shrugged her shoulders.

"Angela! Get away from that slut and get over here," I heard Jessica call from across the room. Bella rolled at her eyes at the comment and put her feet on the desk. I didn't totally understand how she was able to bend her body like that, but I guess it was due to her small stature.

"Bye Bells," Angela said and left to go over to her other friends.

"Of all people I thought that she'd be the last to believe the rumors," Bella said with her voice hard. I knew that she only hardened her voice like that when she was hurt, but I understood what it was like to feel like you had to cover your pain with a hard shell. I didn't blame her. I just grabbed her hand and drew circles on her wrist with my forefinger.

Yesterday was an easy day. The teachers all had the exact same thing to say. Today, however, the teachers were getting into the curriculum and 1st period was, lucky us, calculus. Mr. Mason handed out the syllabi and assigned us our books. I noticed that Bella was taking rigorous notes on the chapter we were going over. I never would have pegged her for studious, but I'm guessing no one would imagine that I was serious about my studies either.

The first part of the day basically went the same. Bella and I didn't have 2nd period together, but we did have the same 3rd period English, where I, again, took a seat next to her. Soon 3rd period was over, then a lonely 4th period, and finally lunch. Bella was waiting for me outside the cafeteria with 2 thick books in her hand and one in her backpack.

"I am not killing my back with all this shit. You mind walking with me to the parking lot so I can put these books in my car?"

"Not at all," I answered. I didn't know why she felt the need to even ask, I would've insisted on her putting those books away in her car. If she bucked me, I would've taken her books and carried them myself. She was too small to be carrying such a heavy load. We reached her car and she put her books away. I put mine in my car as well, not seeing the need to lug them around any more than she did. Bella looked over at the school with a pained look on her face. I couldn't help but laugh at the way she looked, which earned me a nice glare.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I would prefer to not go back in there. It's not because I can't handle the people, I just don't feel like being there anymore. School kinda sucks," Bella replied. I walked over her and pressed myself against her, effectively trapping her between her car and myself. I bent down and started to kiss her neck. I heard her moan lightly. I hummed against her neck and smiled slightly.

"Would you rather leave?" I asked seductively and moved my hands down from her shoulders to her hands, caressing her arms as I did so. Even if she said yes, I would make sure she knew that I didn't expect anything out of it other than her company.

"Hmmm, that depends. I get out of school, but what do you get out of it?" She asked in a breathy voice.

"I get stimulating conversation with a beautiful woman," I said, still kissing and sucking her neck.

"Is that all you want?" Bella sounded almost scared when she asked me that. I stopped kissing her for a moment so that I could look her in the eye. Her eyes weren't perpetrating the fear that her voice showed.

"No it's not," I said, wanting to be honest. Bella was a sexy woman and the things that I wanted to do to her were anything but innocent, "It's not all I want, but I'm not gonna push anything on you that you're not ready for. We haven't known each other that long, and I'm not expecting anything." Bella took a hard look at me, trying to figure out if I was genuine or not. I guess she found what she was looking for because she was soon wearing that sexy smirk I'd seen many times.

"Your place or mine?" Bella asked.

_**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE Guys I'm getting many hits on this story and it is frustrating me to no end that hardly anyone is reviewing. This has got to stop. Y'all need to start reviewing or I'm not gonna know how I'm doing with my story. If y'all don't start reviewing I'm gonna feel like nobody likes it and I'm going to get discouraged and there's a chance that I'm not going to wanna keep writing this story. That would be awful because I really like my story. I would really like to get at least 5 reviews on this chapter. Please guys? **_

_**In the mean time I shall thank the people who have been reviewing, to show how much I appreciate you **_

_**Rose In Bloom 01**_

_**BellaLandaeta**_

_**XoXoEarthboundAngelXoXo**_

_**Shante17**_

_**XxMidnightMoonxX**_

_**Thank you for your support guys. Alright below is the sound track!**_

**Sound Track**

**Pure Morning Placebo**

**Infected Bad Religion**

**Sick Seven Wiser**

**Under My Skin Mudvayne**

**Let Go Frou Frou**

**Classic Girl Jane's Addiction**

**Comfortable Liar Chevelle**

**She is Love (Acoustic) Parachute**

**From Heads Unworthy Rise Against**


	6. Chapter 6

EPOV

We ended up going to my place, since there was less of a chance anyone showing up unexpectedly. Bella was lying on my bed looking up at the ceiling, much like I was last night, when she suddenly spoke up.

"Your fingers are calloused," She said.

"Yeah," I said, wondering if she was going to complain about my rough fingers touching her face.

"Where's the guitar?" She said sitting up and looking at me with a suspicious look on her face. I was a little surprised that she had figured out that I played the guitar just by the callous on my fingers but Bella was a smart girl and I was learning quickly that a person couldn't get much passed her. I went over to my closet and pulled out a big gig back that had my guitar and my journals, filled with my song lyrics and various entries about my life, in it. I unzipped the bag and took out my Fender acoustic. As I sat next to Bella on the bed, I noticed that a smug look had appeared on her face. I just rolled my eyes and handed her the guitar.

"How long?" She asked.

"I've been playing for almost 10 years," I replied. I wondered if she could play an instrument. Her hands were soft, but that didn't necessarily mean that she couldn't play anything, just that she moisturized after she was done.

"Play something for me," She said and handed me the guitar. I'd never actually played for anyone before. My music was just that, mine, but I knew that I wanted to share every aspect of my life that I could with Bella. Besides, she was mine too so I really wouldn't be going too far out of my boundaries. I positioned my guitar on my lap and got comfortable. I looked over at Bella and she seemed excited to hear me play. I took a deep breath, cleared my throat, and jumped into the last song I wrote.

_**Hear me Now (originally by Framing Hanley)**_

_Well I swear to God we've been down this road before  
The guilt's no good and it only shames us more  
And the truths that we all try to hide are so much clearer when it's not our lives  
When we don't face the blame  
Won't you get on your knees  
Have faith and believe in this lie with us all_

_Well my body's on the floor and I am calling, I'm calling out to you  
Can you hear me now?_

_It's not a rebellion when you're selling out to an out of fashion salesmen  
Our promising lives are full of empty promises  
Temptation's falling and calling you home again  
Well I'm sorry if we've let you down  
Won't you get on your knees  
Have faith and believe in this lie with us all_

_Well my body's on the floor and I am calling, I'm calling out to you  
Can you hear me now?  
Well my body's on the floor and I am crawling, well I'm crawling out to you  
Can you feel me now?_

_What's wrong?_

_Now my body's on the floor and I am calling, well I'm calling out to you  
Now my body's and I am calling  
Now my body's on the floor and I am calling, well I'm calling out to you_

_To you_

As I played the ending I felt Bella's hands on my shoulders, followed by her lips on my neck. Her lips were so soft and warm, they carried with them a sensation I could feel throughout my entire body.

"You have an amazing voice, and that was a beautiful song," She whispered into my neck. I turned my head so that my forehead was resting against hers.

"Thank you. Do you play anything?" I asked her.

"Yea but it's not as good as you."

"I think you should play for me," I said handing her the guitar. She pushed it away and shook her head.

"Maybe later," She said with her head down. I put a finger under her chin and gently pulled her up.

"I was hesitant about playing for you as well. I don't share my music with anyone, ever. But when I'm with you, the walls that have taken me years to build become weak. I feel like I can share just about anything with you. I understand if you don't feel the same. We did just meet after all," I said and started to put my guitar away. She reached over and grabbed the guitar.

"No, I do feel the same way. Just don't laugh when I sing ok?" She asked. I nodded my head, and handed her the guitar.

"Treat it with care. I love that thing," I said to her, and she giggled. Just like I did, she took a deep breath and began to play.

_**Whisper (originally by Fine Frenzy)**_

_Running the race like a mouse in a cage getting nowhere, but I'm trying  
Forging ahead but I'm stuck in the bed that I made, so I'm lying_

_But if you keep real close  
Yeah, you stay real close  
I will reach you.  
I'm down to a whisper in a daydream on a hill  
Shut down to a whisper can you hear me still_

_Eager to please, trying to be what they need but I'm so very tired  
I've stopped trying to find any peace in my mind 'cause it tangles the wires_

but if you keep real close  
yeah, you stay real close  
I will reach you.  
I'm down to a whisper in a daydream on a hill  
Shut down to a whisper can you hear me?  
Can you hear me?

_Still the sound, it dies on my lips  
To fade away and to forget_

I'm down to a whisper  
in a daydream on a hill  
shut down to a whisper  
can you hear me, can you hear me

_Still_

I sat there still shocked for a moment. Her voice was perfect and absolutely beautiful. The song was also amazing. I remained quiet for a moment before finally speaking up. I put my hand on her cheek and made her look at me.

"That was… awful. Totally awful. Who allows you to sing?" I said jokingly, and then added a big goofy smile at the end to make sure she knew I was kidding. Bella laughed out loud before smacking me on the head with a pillow.

"You suck. You know that?" She said to me, straddling my waist and continuing to hit me with the pillow.

"I suck? I thought you said I had a beautiful voice?"

"You do, but you've got a big douchy sense of humor to go with it, therefore you suck," She said before smacking me with the pillow a few more times. I finally managed to catch the pillow and take it from her. I grabbed her by the waist and rolled over so that I was on top and started to tickle her sides while kissing her neck.

"I think you like my big douchy sense of humor," I said, getting turned on as her laughter rolled through her body beneath me.

"So what if I do?" She asked between giggles.

"I'd tell you that you were insane, and I should have you committed. But then I'd feel bad because if you were committed then you'd have to go away. If you went away then my life here in Forks would quickly become even more hellish than it already is," I said as I stopped tickling her and brushed the hair off of her face. She really was a beautiful girl even without the heavy makeup. Yesterday she'd slathered her face in blush and eye shadow. Today she just had on eyeliner and mascara, which actually brought out her eyes more than all that shit she had on yesterday. She looked at me with questioning eyes and I knew that she must be thinking about what Lauren and Jessica had said earlier.

"I didn't kill my father," I said.

"I know," She responded immediately, and from the look in her eyes I knew that she believed with all her heart that I didn't do anything wrong.

"I didn't kill him, but I didn't try to stop it either. I'm glad he's gone," I said, holding her gaze. I wanted her to know that I did not regret my decision to let him die. My dad was an awful man and I had learned to hate him over the years. He was the reason for everything that had gone wrong in my life and I had no happy memories of him. I didn't see any fear or disgust in Bella's eyes, just curiosity and anger. Bella had become strangely protective over me, and I had a feeling that the anger in her eyes was directed at my father. I was glad that Bella respected my personal boundaries. It showed me that she was really in this, our relationship, and she would wait until I was ready to tell her. I rolled off of her and sat up. Bella sat up as well and took my hands in hers. She kissed them and placed our intertwined hands in her lap.

"My mother died when I was eight. The coroners said it was an accident, and that the wrong combination of sleeping pills and anxiety medication is what killed her but I know that she killed herself. I know because she left me a note. It said 'You are a better man now than your father ever was. Stay good. Love, Mom'. My dad never found it, because she hid it in my pillow case. I never showed it to him. I still have it," I paused for a moment. Bella massaged my palms with her thumbs, her way of telling me that I didn't have to keep going.

"My dad was always an angry man. He used to beat my mom all the time, sometimes so bad that she'd have to go to the emergency room. In those eight years that she was with me, I saw her have black eyes, broken ribs, concussions, you name it she'd had it. When I was six he raped her, right on the couch in front of me. After my mom died, he didn't have anyone to vent his frustrations on except for me. My dad hit me for the first time a year after my mom died because I made an 89 on some English homework. Told me I would grow up to be nothing if I couldn't get A's in the language I spoke. Needless to say I never brought home anything lower than a 90 since then. Bella I wish I could tell you that my dad wasn't all bad. That his fits were induced by alcohol or drugs but the fact is that I can't. My dad was a DA and hardly ever drank. He was just evil. I guess it was learned behavior, because my grandpa was abusive too," I looked at her and saw that her head was down. She wasn't looking at me and that was ok. I didn't want to see pity in anyone's eyes, especially hers. If that was what she was hiding then it was fine by me.

"I'd try to stay out of the house for as long as I could. Going to bars, going to strange women's houses, never for money but still," I looked at her and surveyed her reaction when I said this. She didn't react so I kept going, "If there was absolutely nowhere else to go, I'd purposely get in fights so that the police would come and take me into custody. That only made things worse when I got home. My dad would hit me with anything he could find. He'd through mugs at me, punch with a belt, buckle out, wrapped around his fist. My dad became engaged late last year. He never hit her, but he didn't stop beating me. I may have gotten bigger and stronger, but whenever I was around him I always felt like I was that nine year old kid. One night I guess my dad showed his fiancé his true colors. I have no idea what he did to her but it must have been pretty bad, because the next day she came over with a gun. I happened to be home that day and I didn't know she had a gun when he ran into his home office. There was yelling and I heard some things break. The next thing I heard was a gun shot. I ran into the office to see if my dad had actually shot the woman, but the woman, I never found out her name, had shot him."

"He was still alive and bleeding from his chest when I got into the room. Maybe I should've run or called the police to come and help him but I couldn't. The only thing I could think was, finally I'm free of him. I looked over at his fiancé and found her pointing the gun at me. She said 'No woman should ever have to go through what I did' and she shot me. This woman didn't even know me, but my father was so awful that she thought that I would end up just like him. Last thing I heard was another gunshot before I blacked out. Turns out she shot and killed herself after she'd shot us."

"I woke up in a hospital, they told me that both my dad and his fiancé were dead and that I was being sent to live with aunt, uncle and cousin, all of whom I barely know, in this tiny hell they call Forks, Washington. I knew I was going to hate it here, and then I met you," I finished.

Bella finally looked at me then. There was something in her eyes that I didn't recognize, but it wasn't pity which I was very grateful for. She leaned in and kissed my cheek. I pulled her on my lap and gave her a short but deep kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her head on my shoulder. I rested my head on hers and we stayed that way, comfortable and unmoving.

**A/N I hope you guys enjoyed that delve into Edward. I'm still getting hardly any reviews. Maybe it's because I update at awkward times? Idk, just as always, please review guys. Please?**

**Soundtrack**

**Hear Me Now (Acoustic) Framing Hanley**

**Whisper Fine Frenzy**

**Panic Prone Chevelle**


	7. Chapter 7

BPOV

Sometimes there is nothing to say, so that's what I said. Nothing. I just kissed his cheek to let him know that I was still with him. He pulled me onto his lap, gave me a deep kiss, before resting his head on mine. Edward just told me the dark story of his past. I felt bad that I couldn't open up and tell him mine, but I just wasn't ready yet. I knew he wasn't going to push me to tell him anything, and I knew that he knew that the rumors were false, but it didn't make me feel any better.

"You don't have to tell me anything until you're ready Bells," Edward said, as if he could sense that I was conflicted. I let out a deep breath that I didn't realize that I was holding.

"Were you ever really like them?" Edward asked me. I knew what he was asking. He was asking if once upon a time, I was like my shallow peers who were shallow and quick to judge.

"I tried to be. My parents wanted me to be happy and live a normal life, so I tried as hard as I could. It almost worked too," I said, trailing off at the end. Edward looked at me perplexed. I just sighed and buried my face in his chest, using his scent to calm me and keep the memories and tears at bay.

"People like us will never be like them. We may be the same, but they don't know what it's like and they don't get it," I said.

_I can't relate to you_

_I can't relate to you_

I heard my Bad Religion ring tone and got off of Edward's lap to retrieve my phone from my purse.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella? It's 5 o' clock! Where are you?" My mom yelled at me, "Your father and I are worried sick! If you were going to be late, why didn't you call us?"

"Mom, calm yourself. I'm fine."

"You think you're fine. You are going to be in so much trouble when you get home missy. Soooo much trouble," My mom was trying so hard to sound like my authority figure. Shame, she failed miserably and ended up sounding like a bad 1950's sitcom.

"Bye bye mother. See you when I get home," I said in a falsely innocent voice and hung up on her.

"You shouldn't talk to your mother like that. You should be glad that you have parents that care about you," Edward whispered.

"My dad's a cop and my mom's a nurse. It's a lot about appearances with them. They don't care nearly as much as you think they do," I said in an even more quiet voice than Edward used. I felt a small tear escape the corner of my eye and I hurried to brush it away, thanking God that I wore minimal eye makeup today.

Edward didn't respond to my comment and for that I was grateful. I wanted to tell him the whole truth so bad, but it was just so hard. It wasn't because I didn't trust him, despite the short time we've known each other I've never trusted anyone more. It also wasn't because I thought he was going to hate me afterwards. Edward wasn't like that. Edward understood me. The subject was just too hard to talk about. I also didn't want to unload all my baggage on him after he had just released his to me.

"Bella?" Edward said suddenly

"Yeah?"

"I don't want this to sound creepy."

"Ha! Don't worry about that."

"This is just so weird."

"I know." I said with a slight laugh.

"I feel a connection with you, a deep connection that I've never felt before," Edward shifted me on his lap so that I was straddling it facing him, "I feel like I was sent to you, like I was meant for you, like we were meant for each other. I know that sounds weird…" I shut him up with a kiss.

"It would only be weird if I didn't feel the same way," I said. I felt my walls falling away to him, "It's been two days and I've felt more comfortable with you than I have with the people I've known since I was 5." I said. As I was looking in Edward's eyes I saw something unfamiliar. I couldn't tell you what it was. I wasn't even sure, but it was deeper than anything I've seen or known. We were both in unfamiliar territory, but I knew we were both ready to trek it together.

EPOV

The ways of the world are not unknown to me. I've been with many women and I've seen many things, but everything I've ever experienced pales in comparison to Bella. She's making me feel whole, happy. Both are feelings that I haven't felt since my mom died. Knowing that Bella felt as strongly about me as I did her made everything bad that's happened to me mean something. It didn't matter if she chose to tell me her story or not, though it would take a lot of the confusion away. Like what did she mean when she said her parents didn't care? Even though it didn't particularly matter if she told me, I'd still like to know.

Bella brought me out of my stupor with a soft open mouthed kiss on my neck. I felt her tongue feather my jugular while her teeth lightly nipped at the skin there. I felt my dick (crude I know but that's what it is. What do you want me to say? Penis?) twitch in my pants. Bella smirked against my neck so I know she felt it too. She lightly ground against me and I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips. I laid back and turned over so that Bella was beneath me and I attacked her mouth with mine. There were no playful pecks on her lips. The moment my mouth was against hers, our tongues were dancing, fighting for dominance as I ground my hardness against her hot core.

Overcome with lust, I put my hand on her stomach, under her shirt, and slowly moved my hand up to her breast. Bella's hand grabbed mine and she used it to assist my hand on its exploration of her body. I reached her breast and moved my hand under her bra. Once my thumb made contact with her nipple, she softly moaned into my mouth. I bit her lip and ground into her again.

"What is this?" I heard a voice behind us yell. Bella and I stopped making out and groaned at the same time. Bella chuckled at this. I got off of her and saw Esme looking at us with shock.

"Hello to you too Esme. Now, sweet auntie, I think you know exactly what this is," I said to her in a condescending voice. Bella hid behind my back and started giggling, "But it's ok, we were just leaving."

I grabbed Bella's hand and ran with her passed Esme, down the stairs and out the door. We got to my car, Bella stopped suddenly and pointed to her car. I sighed.

"I'm picking you up from now on. This two car thing is annoying," I said and Bella laughed out loud.

"Do you even know where I live?" Bella asked.

"Of course I do. It's a lot easier to find than this place is," I said. Bella's mouth dropped open in shock when she found out that I knew where she lived. I realized that she must be wondering where I could've gotten her address, "Babe, it's called a directory," I said and Bella raised an eyebrow incredulously.

"You know where I live huh? I'll race you," Bella said, running over to her car and jumping in it.

"Fuck that," I said as I realized Bella already had her car started and was about to drive off. I hurriedly jumped into my car and sped off after Bella's car. Her house was about half an hour away going the speed limit, but at the rate we were going, we'd be there in ten minutes.

Bella was in one lane while I was in the other and we were neck and neck. I looked over at her car and saw that she was looking at me. She smirked, flipped me off, and floored it. Racing Bella was an extreme turn on for me and the fact that she just flipped me off and had gotten ahead of me made my dick swell and throb. I was going to catch her. I floored the pedal and managed to catch up to her.

We were once again at even, trying desperately to pass up one another. My adrenaline was pumping and my music was blasting and all I wanted to do was finish this race and fuck Bella. Her house was coming up around the corner and neither one of us were actually winning. When her house was finally reached we both hit the break at the same time and came to a loud screeching halt. It was extremely weird, but totally awesome.

Bella jumped out of her car jumping up and down screaming about how she won. I got out of my car and she was sticking her tongue out at me.

"Bells, I hate to break it to you, but it doesn't look like either one of us won," I said.

"Nuh uh. You just don't like the idea of being beat by a…" She started as she was walking to the front of our cars. She stopped once she saw I was right and said a profanity under her breath.

"Gasp Bella. Language," I said jokingly.

"Um, are you, telling me, to watch my language?" She asked me. I nodded my head yes.

"Hmmm… fuck. Shit. Damn. Hell. Bitch. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck," I started walking towards her and she started backing away from me, giggling as she continued to say the word fuck.

"Bella if you keep saying the F word I am going to have to punish you."

"Oh fucking yeah? And how do you fucking plan on fucking doing that? FUCK" She screamed at the end.

"Keep talking trash and you'll see."

"Fuck you! Fuck, fuck, fuck," She said. I started really chasing her around the cars. She ran off into the woods by her house screaming the word fuck. I ran after her, quickly catching up. I caught her and tackled her, twisting my body so that she would land on me and I would land on my back. She kept saying the word fuck, and I grabbed the back of her knees. I picked her up and pinned her against the nearest tree. I began to tickle her sides and she started laughing in earnest, begging me to stop.

"I'm sorry? You want me to stop?" I joked.

"Yes," Bella managed to say through her laughter.

"Are you gonna keep saying fuck?" She couldn't manage to say the words so she just shook her head no. I stopped tickling her and she tightened her legs around my waist.

"Mmm, fuck," She said with a giggle. I looked at her incredulously. She simply smirked at me and said fuck again. I kissed her lips.

"Fuck," She said still smirking. I kissed her again.

"Fuck," _kiss _"Fuck," _kiss _"Fuck," This time, when I kissed her, I ran my tongue across her full bottom lip. She granted me entrance and I pushed my tongue into her mouth, massaging her tongue with mine. Bella pulled my hair and my eyes rolled back behind my closed lids. Pulling my hair was a huge turn on for me. I pulled up my shirt and pulled up hers, wanting to feel some of her skin against mine. We continued to just kiss for a while longer and I was glad to know that Bella's walls were crumbling just as mine were.

Eventually, I'm not sure how long it was but the sun was setting by the time we were done, we stopped kissing and walked out of the forest hand in hand. She pulled her car into the driveway and walked back over to me, leaning against my car. She reached into her purse, pulled out a pack of cigarettes, got out two and handed one to me. She lit her lighter and both of us lit our cigarettes with the same flame. The sun finally set and the moon was full over us. Bella hopped on the hood of my car and lay back. I did the same and lay next to her. We lay there, looking at the night sky, smoking our cigarettes. We didn't say anything that entire time, but simply enjoyed each other's presence instead.

Soon Bella's phone went off and I could hear her mother yelling at her to get in the house over the phone. Bella made silly faces the entire time that made me laugh out loud. Bella hung up her phone and sighed.

"My parents are gonna have a field day," She said in a somber tone. I started to feel bad but then she looked at me and said that it was worth it. I gave her one more deep kiss before she got off my car and went into her house. Bella looked back at me once before she walked through the door and smiled at me.

After she was in her house, I got in my car and sped off to the house. I walked into the house to meet a very pissed Carlisle and Esme. I gave them an acknowledging nod hoping that they'd take it and let me go. I almost passed them by when Carlisle grabbed me by the arm and pushed me back so that I was in front of him. This action reminded me too much of my father and I clenched my fists in anger. I am supposed to be free of him, free of the fear he placed in me, and I was not about to let Carlisle try and instill that fear back into me.

"Don't fucking touch me again," I said through my teeth.

"Edward does this house look like a brothel? You can't just bring some girl…" Carlisle started.

"Did you just call my girlfriend a whore?" I said getting pissed off at what he just insinuated, "We weren't even having sex," I said trying hard not to yell. Carlisle looked shocked at the word girlfriend but didn't harp on it. His face did seem to soften a little though.

"You can't have girls in the house when there are no adults present." He said trying to put his hand on my shoulder. I backed away before he could.

"I said don't touch me."

"I understand that you just lost your father, Edward, and that you're upset about it," I snorted at this. Carlisle's face hardened, "But remember that I also lost my brother, and I know that he didn't raise you like this." That statement made me see red. He had no fucking idea how my father raised me. I wanted so bad to tell him how awful is brother was, but I couldn't. It was my crux.

"Don't talk about what you think you know. You have no fucking idea how things were with my dad," I said. I pushed passed him and headed up the stairs. Before I could get halfway up the first flight I remembered something. I paused on the stairs, my back still facing him.

"Then again, Carlisle, maybe you do," I said and continued to ascend the stairs. I wasn't sure what his reaction was or if he even heard me, I didn't turn around to check.

**Soundtrack**

**Dearly Beloved (acoustic) Bad Religion**

**The Unwinding Cable Car Anberlin**

**Crash Into Me Dave Matthews Band**

**Soft Shock (acoustic) Yeah Yeah Yeahs**

**Monkey Wrench Foo Fighters**

**E-Pro Beck**

**Somewhere in Between Lifehouse**

**Sweetness in Starlight Matt Wertz**

**Grind Alice in Chains**


	8. Chapter 8

BPOV

The next morning I got ready, I was in a deep v neck black tee shirt with white wispy embellishments, a pair of really nice jeans that made my ass look awesome, and a my black converse. I put on some eyeliner and mascara; the first day of school was just a thing. I don't usually doll myself up that much. I made my way down stairs, ate some breakfast – forgoing an argument with my parents since (thank god) they went to work early – grabbed my keys, and made my way out the door. It was already pouring rain so I hurried to put on my rain coat. I almost didn't notice that some ass was blocking my car. I forgot to put up the hood on my rain coat, that's how pissed I was. I wasn't running late or anything; I was actually leaving almost an hour early, but it was the principle of the thing. You don't just block in someone's car. I must've realized that there was a chance that no one was in the car, but it didn't totally register.

I stomped over to the car, allowing my hair to become totally soaked, when I realized that I knew that car. I slowed my angry gait, but hid the smile that was trying to break free. Instead, I kept the angry look on my face and continued to stomp my way over to his car. I finally made it to the driver's side of the car and knocked on the window. I didn't bang on the window like I would have with anyone else. I knew how much he loved his car, almost as much as I loved mine. He rolled down his window and was trying hard not to laugh, as was I. Personally I thought I was doing a pretty good job at keeping an angry face, but judging by the look on Edward's face, I wasn't doing nearly as good a job as I thought.

"I told you that I was sick of this two car thing," Edward said with a smug look on his face. I just continued to look at him, except now with an incredulous look on my face. Edward's countenance remained smug, because he knew just as well as I did that I had every intention of jumping in that car with him.

"Get in the car Bella, before you catch a cold," he said with sarcasm and caring in his tone. A strange mix, but I wasn't sure if Edward was capable of not being sarcastic once you got him talking, something that I noticed he didn't do much of. I didn't say anything, and just walked over to the passenger side door and got in the car. Edward's car smelled just like him; a mix of his cologne and cigarettes. I took a deep breath and didn't look at Edward as we drove off, going to school. I pulled out my compact mirror and checked my makeup. It was just as I had done it this morning, and I internally thanked God for waterproof makeup. My hair was soaked but that was ok. I ran a comb through it, and let hang. Edward cut the heater up and put the AC on high. I looked over at him and smiled. I put my head by the vents, and let the hot air blow through my hair. My hair was insanely thick so I knew it wasn't going to do much, but it did warm up my head.

Once I was sufficiently warm, I put Edward's AC back on low, but I was going to let him adjust the temperature. It was his car and I didn't know how he liked it. Edward fixed the temperature; it wasn't too cold or too hot. It was actually quite perfect. I relaxed into his leather seats, and I felt Edward grab my hand. I raised his hand up to my lips and kissed it. I looked over at him, and saw that his attention seemed to be fully on the road, but I saw that he had that crooked smile plastered on his face. We rode the rest of the way to school in total silence.

He parked the car at the back of the parking lot and shut off the car.

"So is this where you tell me that you only wanted me for my perfect skin, kill me, take me back to your place, and peel the flesh from my bones?" I asked sarcastically. Edward looked at me like I was insane before letting out a barking laugh. He reached out and caressed my cheek with the hand that was holding mine.

"You do have beautiful skin," He said. Edward leaned over to me and gave me a gentle kiss, so gentle I barely felt his lips on mine, but I could feel the way his kiss registered with my body. He brushed his lips against mine and I pressed my lips against his. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and I put my hands in his hair. He released my mouth before we had a chance get too heated and kissed my chin.

Edward chuckled, reached into his glove compartment, and pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

"You got your own? What mine aren't good enough?" I joked. Edward looked at me incredulously.

"You're almost out, and I needed to get some anyway," He said and handed me a cigarette. He cracked the windows, and we lit our cigarettes, took a puff, and blew out the smoke at the same time. It was kind of funny, but neither of us commented on it.

The rain was letting up a little bit, and I could see that the parking lot was starting to fill. I looked at the clock and saw that the bell was going to ring in about fifteen minutes.

"So, how was last night?" Edward asked. I knew he was asking about how the fight went with my parents.

"They yelled. I made sarcastic comments. They threatened to take my keys. I reminded them that I bought that car without their help. They threw some other bull shit at me. I went to my room, locked the door, and cut on my iPod really, really loud. I'm quite sure my parents were banging on my door for a while, but I couldn't hear a thing. How was your night?" I asked.

"My uncle's a prick and my aunt's a ditz. I'm not sure about my cousin yet, but I don't care all that much either," Edward replied. I didn't press for any extra information, knowing that if he wanted to talk about it, he would.

After we had finished our cigarettes, we exchanged another kiss, before leaving the car and heading towards the school.

EPOV

The weeks had turned into months and Bella and I had a pretty solid routine. I'd pick her up in the morning, we'd go to school, and usually we'd skip study hall. We'd spent every waking moment we could together. I wouldn't take her back home until after midnight, and we'd both be exhausted for school the next morning. Apparently Bella's parents soon just got sick of yelling and stopped caring about when she got home. My aunt and uncle also got sick of yelling, and instead started trying to come up with creative ways to keep me in line. None of it worked.

Bella was the only stable thing I'd ever had in my life, and I couldn't be more grateful for her. Bella and I had quickly become infatuated with each other, not spending anymore time apart than was absolutely necessary. She was my air, and without her I couldn't breathe.

Soon October had rolled around and my aunt and cousin were just thrilled with the idea of decorating. Also Emmett was going to make his way down from school this month along with Jasper and Rosalie, instead of Alice going all the way to Seattle to see them, so now I get to finally meet the other cousin that I've heard nothing about.

"Edward?" I heard Alice ask. It was Saturday and she caught me while I was halfway to the door, on my way to pick up Bella. We were going to Port Angeles to see The Hangover.

"Yeah?" I asked. I stopped walking, but I didn't bother turning around to look at her.

"Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper will be here tonight. We're going to have a horror movie night. You and Bella should join us," Alice invited. I turned around and looked at her incredulously, convinced that she was joking.

"I don't think so Alice," I said and turned around to grab my keys. I felt Alice's tiny hand, tinier than even Bella's hand, grab my arm before I could reach my keys.

"Please Edward. You're my cousin and I barely know you. Give your family a chance to know you," Alice said, pleading me with her eyes. It was strange because she was asking so nicely. I was finding it hard to say no to her request.

"I'll ask Bella," I said, instead of flat out rejecting her. I really didn't want to hurt her feelings, and that was a strange feeling for me. I usually don't care that much. Alice seemed to accept my answer and let me go. As I rode to Bella's house, I thought more about Alice's offer and wondered if Bella would be up for it. I wasn't sure if I really wanted to go. Well, I knew I didn't want to go, but I wasn't sure if not going would be the right decision.

I reached Bella's house and saw that her dad's police cruiser and her mom's Lexus were outside in the driveway. I knew that Bella didn't like me knocking on the door when her parents were home, and no matter how tacky I found the action, I beeped the horn to let her know that I was outside. I assumed that Bella was waiting beside the door for me, because as soon as my hand left the horn, she was running out to my car and in the car.

"Hey," She said with a sigh before leaning over to me and giving me a deep kiss. I gave her the crooked smile I knew she liked, said hi to her, and took her hand. As we drove off to Port Angeles, I thought of the best way to bring up Alice's invitation.

"Just come out with it," Bella said.

"Alice invited us to watch movies with her, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie," I blurted, after a few more moments of silent deliberation.

"Oh," Bella said simply. I was hesitant to look over at her. I wasn't sure how to feel about the situation and they were my family. I could only imagine how Bella was feeling about spending an evening with a bunch of people who she believed hated her. I couldn't give her any affirmation to any side. I wasn't even sure how they felt about Bella. All I knew was that Alice didn't trust her. Bella was silent the rest of the way to Port Angeles. We were parked outside of the little Italian restaurant that I was taking her too before she finally spoke again.

"Well, I don't see what it could hurt if we went. As long as everything stays friendly, I don't see why not," Bella said as if she were fighting with her words. I could tell that she was feeling the same way I was. She also didn't want to go, but didn't think that it would be a good decision to not go. I looked over at her and she gave me a half smile.

"So I guess that means we won't be seeing The Hangover? Because I was kinda looking forward to that," Bella said.

"I guess not," I chuckled.

After we had finished eating, we got back in the car and had another tensely quiet drive back to my place. There was a car in front of the house when we arrived; I assumed it carried the three strangers back from the city. I shut off the car and took a deep breath. I was having second thoughts about this and I saw on Bella's face that she was too. It was the first time that I had ever seen her look anything close to scared. I doubt anyone from the outside could tell that Bella and I were nervous wrecks about the evening, but I knew it and so did she.

Bella was the first one to get out of the car, and her actions made it clear that we were going through with this and I soon followed suit. She was leaning on the front of the car waiting for me when I finally left the car. I walked to her, grasped her hand, and headed for the door.

BPOV

Walking up those three short stairs was the longest walk of my life. I wasn't at all excited about what was going to happen, and you'd swear that I was going to have my eyes gauged with a rusty metal spork. Edward unlocked the door. We stepped inside and were greeted an eager Alice with a giant bowl of popcorn in her hands.

"YAY!!! I'm so glad you two could make it. We were scared that you weren't gonna show," She said with a giant smile. She motioned for us to join the rest of them in the living room and the room went from animated to deathly silent when Edward and I walked in.

"Edward this is Emmett, his girlfriend Rosalie, and my boyfriend Jasper," Alice excitedly introduced Edward to her 'crew'. When she turned towards me, she was still scarily animated but I could tell she was a lot less excited about showing me off, "Bella, you know everyone."

"Of course," I said with a small smile. Edward took a seat on an armchair and pulled me down on his lap. I could feel everyone's eyes on us, me especially. I knew that I was unwanted at this party, and that Alice had only told Edward to bring me along because she knew he wouldn't come if I wasn't there. I wanted to be able to breathe without feeling so self conscious, but it was hard when it felt like the whole world was staring at me. It was different when I was at school. I had no choice but to be there and telling the world to go fuck themselves is easy when the world was outwardly mean to you. The fact that these people were actually trying to make an effort was unsettling to me, and that showed me just how fucked up I was.

"Bella?" I heard someone call my name. I broke out of my self induced trance and looked up. I saw that Alice was trying to get my attention.

"I asked if you wanted to go shopping with me and Rose tomorrow. I thought maybe you'd like a break from Edward for a day," I looked at her incredulously. Did she really think that I'd go anywhere with her? Was she serious when she thought I'd want a break from Edward?

"No thanks," I said politely.

"I really think you should come. It would give us a chance to get to know you better," Alice said. I raised an eyebrow at her. We had three classes together last year. She knew all she needed to know about me. It wasn't much, but it was enough and all I was willing to show.

"Come on Bella. You've… changed, a lot since the last time we talked and I think that if you're dating my cousin that we get some what acquainted," Alice explained. I could tell that my constant denial of her request was making her uncomfortable, which was oddly comforting for me. I took a deep breath and decided that there couldn't be much harm in one little shopping trip.

"Alright then, I'll go," I acquiesced. I shifted on Edward's lap so that I was sitting sideways on it and my cheek was rested on his shoulder. Edward and I were perfectly content just sitting in our own little bubble, when Emmett decided to join Edward in on the conversation.

"So Eddie, how do you like Forks?" He asked taking a giant bite of pizza I just noticed was there.

"It's ok so far. Some parts are better than others," Edward said as he wrapped his arms around my waist. Everyone looked at Edward in a way that bothered me before exchanging more pleasantries with him. I knew what they were all thinking. They thought I was a tramp and I knew that they had every intention on telling him so once I wasn't around. On the outside, however, everything seemed to be going ok. They'd even brought me into the conversation. They all seemed to be genuinely nice, but I had this gnawing feeling that this was all some kind of façade, a type of ploy. The thought was making me insane, and I'd hoped that I was wrong. I hoped that they weren't going to try and separate Edward and I. I knew that their attempts wouldn't work, but it was the principle (shit I'm obsessed with principles today)

Before they were going to cut the movie on, I excused myself to go and use the restroom. I didn't really have to go, but I knew that the restroom was right by the stairwell on the next floor where I could eavesdrop, not be seen, and see if they had anything really bad to say about me. I opened the bathroom door, cut on the light, and closed the door so that they'd think I had actually gone in. They started talking immediately after they thought I wouldn't be able to hear them.

"Edward, I know that we aren't close, but we know that you've been through some messed up stuff and we don't want you to get to hurt," I heard Alice start.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Edward asked. I could hear his voice on edge, like he already knew this was coming and dreaded it just as much as I did.

"We know you've heard about what Bella's done," I heard Rosalie say.

"Yeah? What's your point?"

"Our point is that you've been through enough already and that you should leave Bella alone before she hurts you more," Alice said.

"What do any of you know about Bella?" Edward asked. I could hear the defensiveness becoming clearer in her voice.

"We know that Bella was flaky about relationships even before the incident with James. She'd date guys for a week or two, a month at the most, and then she'd dump them. We also know that she slept with her best friend's boyfriend and has cheated on her previous boyfriends. You don't need that kind of drama," Alice said, trying to talk some sense into her cousin.

"You guys don't know shit. You know what you've heard, but a person's reputation says nothing about who they are," Edward said, the anger apparent in his voice. He was as appalled as I was at the gall his family seemed to have.

"Edward, please listen to us. We saw Bella walk into the room with James, and walk out with her shirt torn and her hair a mess," Jasper said. His words brought to the forefront of my mind the events of that night. It made tears sting the back of my eyes. I tried hard to keep them in and only barely succeeded. The tears stayed at bay, but the urge to cry was strong as ever as I thought about that night. I pushed the thoughts out of my mind and went back to my eavesdropping.

"You guys will never understand what it's like to be people like Bella and I. People that everyone else thinks they know so much about," Edward sneered.

"No what we'll never understand, is why you're giving us and my parents such a hard time over a skank like Bella," Emmett all but yelled. I didn't even bother to keep up my façade. I just stomped down the stairs. When I reached the bottom, I saw that Edward was standing and looking like he was going to bust a vein trying to restrain himself from attacking Emmett. They had yet to notice me. I leaned against the wall next to the stairs.

"You know what they say about eavesdroppers?" I asked gaining everyone's attention. Everyone looked absolutely mortified that they'd been caught. Edward, however, still looked like he was about ready to pounce.

"Bella?!" Alice gasped, "How much did you hear?"

"I heard enough to know that I'm going to have to cancel that shopping trip," I said with a smirk. Alice's face fell and I wondered if maybe she really wanted to get to know me, but I quickly brushed away that thought. I had a feeling that she was the brains behind this operation.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean that the way it sounded," Emmett hurried to apologize. I pushed myself off of the wall and walked over to Edward, standing in front of him in the hopes that my close proximity would help him calm down.

"It was in this very house that it happened, in one of your guest rooms, at the end of the year pool party," I started, "You're house was the only one big enough to fit half of the junior and senior class," Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice had all sat down and seemed ready for whatever words I had to throw at them.

"I was starting to get pretty trashed that night, but decided to stop before I blacked out. I didn't wanna get grounded before summer even had a chance to really start," I ran my fingers through my hair as I spoke of that night for the first time. I began to pace, to keep myself together, "I was stumbling and stuttering, I had gotten drunker than I wanted, but not quite drunk enough. Too bad I didn't realize that until it was too late. James found me tripping over myself and led me upstairs to a bedroom. I thought he was taking me to get some rest, but one thing led to another and I guess you all know the rest huh?" I said, my voice cracking under the strain of trying not to cry.

"God, everyone just assumes that just because I'm a little flighty, I'm some kind of whore," I said looking directly at Emmett, "Did anyone bother asking what actually happened that night? Does anyone even give a shit?" I yelled at them. I was sure that I was giving myself away. I didn't want anyone to know, because by doing that I was allowing James to own me. I would officially be his victim and I couldn't allow that. I would never belong to him. Never again.

"We have to go," Edward said, grabbed me and pulled me out of the house.

**A/N Sorry this took so long to get out. I had some issues the passed week or so. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Next one should be up soon.**

**SoundTrack**

**Contagious Trapt**

**Blurry Puddle of Mudd**

**Dance with the Devil Breaking Benjamin**

**What are you looking for Sick Puppies**

**Where I stand Days of the New**

**Freak Days of the New**

**Diseased Seether **


	9. Chapter 9

BPOV

I wasn't going to cry.

I refused to cry over this. I hadn't cried since I was 13 and I wasn't going to start now. I knew that I didn't have any fans, and this shouldn't get to me. I just couldn't believe how fake they were. God, this is why people die alone.

We got into Edward's car and I let my hair down, allowing it to cover the side of my face that was exposed to Edward. I knew he was fuming over what happened at his house and how his family acted. He was probably blaming himself for it. He seemed like the self sacrificing type and I knew that this situation was pissing him off just as much as it was me.

I was trying very hard to not cry, but it felt like I was holding back too many tears the dam was breaking. My eyes were stinging, there was a burning in my chest, and my heart and throat were aching. Soon the tears were flowing out of my eyes. I kept it silent and closed my eyes tight trying to stop the stream, but it was no use. The tears were running down my cheeks and falling down on my jeans, but I managed not to sob. Soon I had to sniffle, my nose was beginning to run. I didn't notice that we had stopped and were at the deserted strip of highway until Edward brushed my hair off of my face and behind my ear. I turned my head so that he wouldn't see me. I didn't want him to see me weak.

I heard Edward curse under his breath and hit the steering wheel. He put his hands on either side of my face and forced me to look at him. I closed my eyes. I couldn't bear looking at him while he was seeing me like this.

"Bella, it's ok to cry," He said and wiped the tears off of my face, "But don't you dare waste your tears on them. Not on those people I have to call my family," He kissed my cheeks as he said this and I opened my eyes to look at him. I gently pulled his hands off my face and got out of the car. I hopped myself on the hood of his car, leaned on his windshield, and lit a cigarette. Edward followed me out, leaned on the side of the car closest to me, and lit a cigarette of his own.

"I haven't cried since I was thirteen," I started. I figured that now was as good a time as ever to tell him my story. I don't know why, but I felt as if it was time for it to come out. We'd been dating for almost two months now and I knew his past, but I had yet to tell him mine. Now felt right.

"I lost my virginity at a very young age Edward," I said with a dark chuckle, "My uncle started molesting me when I was four, but he wasn't a total perv. No, he waited until I was eight to start raping me. My mom and my dad knew about this. They walked in on my uncle giving me a bath once and he was paying a little too much attention to washing my private areas, but they were very well known in this community and something like this would kill their reputation so they went on like nothing was happening. Plus this was my mother's brother. He practically raised her and he was the only family she had. She couldn't stand to be the one to put him in jail. They would never leave me alone with him, but he was still allowed to stay over at the house and drive me to and from places when there was no other choice. After about a year of that, I guess they got sick of the putting in the effort because he was soon allowed to be alone with me. When my parents were trying to care, he would only… touch me, but it was as if the restrictions had set him off on something. His attacks and rapes started to get violent," Tears were streaming soundlessly down my face. I wouldn't sob over this, but I couldn't stop myself from shedding my tears.

"This continued until I was 13. I guess that the bastard got disgusted with himself because that was the year he put a gun in his mouth. I cried over him at his funeral. I'm still not completely sure why I cried. My mom was inconsolable, and to this day I swear she resents me and blames me for his suicide," I looked over to Edward and his face looked composed, but I knew that this information was unsettling for him. I wasn't going to go on but he knew that there was more to tell. Edward held my hand, his silent way of telling me that I could keep going.

"I tried to go on with the rest of my childhood as normally as I could. It's what my parents wanted, but what they didn't understand – what the still don't understand – is that I'm not a child, that my childhood ended earlier than it should have.

"But I kept up appearances for their sakes. I joined a popular crowd, made friends with them, and tried to be like them. I realized, though, that I had serious trust issues and that I couldn't hold a relationship. I'd get with guys but I could never stay with one and that's how I got my flakey reputation. I also realized that it was hard for me to enjoy sex. Every time I'd do it, I'd just end up thinking of my uncle. I couldn't take that. I wanted to be able to share and enjoy that experience with someone that I truly cared about and who cared about me.

"In my attempt to take control over my own body, I slept around a lot. I'd hoped that someone would be able to break me out of that, but no one could. When I was 16 I just stopped trying. That night at the party I did not willingly sleep with James. I wasn't even sure what was going on, until it was half way over," I said getting angry as I thought of that night. I finished my cigarette and flicked it onto the asphalt.

"I was trashed and he walked me up to the guest room. Jessica was my friend and I would never do something to hurt her like that, but James wouldn't take no for answer," I said and I actually started sobbing through my words, "I was too far gone to really react. James had ripped off my clothes and was fucking me but I had no way to stop it. I had no control over my body. My brain couldn't connect with my limbs to fight him off." I couldn't keep going after that. I was crying too hard and no more words would come out. Edward wrapped his arms tightly around me. His embrace was the only thing holding me together. I didn't cry for much longer. I sucked it up and cut off my tears, embarrassed that I had let myself go like that, "My spirit was broken for all of five minutes after he was done. In that five minutes I was set on killing myself. I didn't believe that I could handle going through something like that again. I thought it was over after my uncle died. But I couldn't let him win. I found a strength I didn't know I had that night, and was not going to allow myself to remain James' or my uncle's victim."

"I'll fucking kill them all," Edward said after a few moments of silence, his arms tightening around me. I laughed humorlessly.

"I'm a firm believer in karma. Sooner or later, everyone gets there's," I said. I wrapped my arms around Edward and felt strangely lifted. Like letting Edward in, telling him my side, allowed me some kind of closure. I felt like I could breathe.

"I love you," Edward said. I felt my eyes widen and my breathing stop. Did he really just say that? Edward let go of me so that he could back up and look me in the eyes.

"Bella, these past few months have been the easiest months of my life. You've showed me something other than dysfunction. You've given me the ability to feel something other than anger and hatred. Bella. Isabella Swan, I love you," Edward said, his face completely serious and his eyes filled with passion.

"I love you too," I said without even thinking about it. I knew that I was feeling something strong for Edward, but I was too scared to put that word on it for fear that he didn't return my sentiments. I pulled Edward too me and gave him a fevered kiss. I wasn't sure what it was, but I needed him at that moment. I needed to feel him in me. I needed to be as close to him as physically possible, now that we were as close as two people could be emotionally and spiritually. I felt him pick me up, I heard him open the back seat door, and I felt him gently put me in the car all without breaking our kiss.

His back seat was oddly roomy for such a small car, but I wasn't going to complain about it. I licked his bottom lip and his tongue shot out to meet mine. He reached under my shirt and his hands gently caressed my sides, leaving a burning trail in their wake.

"Please Edward. I need to feel you inside me," I said, looking him directly in his eyes. He stared into mine a bit longer, as if looking to see if really wanted this. He apparently saw my resolve, because soon he was back to kissing me. He left my mouth and began leaving warm, open mouthed kisses on my neck. I moaned softly at the sensation and gently ran my nails down his clothed back. I was unsatisfied at that, and I removed his shirt. It was the first time I had ever seen him without his shirt. It was the first time that I had ever seen the scar the bullet left in the middle of his chest. I knew he was surveying my reaction, probably waiting for me to show disgust at his scar and make him take me home.

I leaned up and placed a delicate kiss on his scar, telling him that I loved everything about him and that his scar wasn't going to change that. Edward pinned me back down to the seat and attacked my mouth, his tongue thrusting into my mouth with a desperation that I hadn't felt from him before. He ground into my core, his hands digging into my sides in a pleasurable pain. We moaned in unison at the sensation and Edward removed my shirt. He kissed the newly exposed skin. His mouth was now going into territory that it hadn't been in before, but he trekked it as if he had been there hundreds of times before.

He removed my bra and pressed our torsos together. He pushed the stray hairs out of my face and kissed my forehead, down my nose, and kissed my lips once again.

"Are you sure that you want this?" he asked me. I ran my fingers through his hair and smiled at him.

"Yes, I am sure," I said with as much confidence as I could muster, so that he knew that I was in this one hundred percent. Edward kissed my lips, my chin, down my neck, and around my collar bone. His mouth was then, suddenly, on my nipple, sucking and gently biting on one while massaging the other. Unlike the other times men had done this to me, I really enjoyed this. I felt submerged in bliss. I moaned out loud and I felt Edward smile against my skin. He licked the curve under my breast, the action made my shudder. He was licking around my other nipple while unbuttoning my jeans. I felt my core weeping, begging for him.

He kissed down my stomach, pausing to lick and nibble at my navel before pulling off my jeans and panties. Edward was kneeling between my legs leaning over and staring at my fully naked body. I didn't feel shame or embarrassment like I had with the other men. I felt beautiful and loved. Edward was looking at me as if I were a goddess to be beheld, and it made a tingle run down my spine. I sat up and kissed his chest and down his well sculpted abs, while my hands worked to undo his jeans. I unbuttoned them and pulled them down as far as I could while he was still kneeling. He took his pants the rest of the way off and we were then naked together. Just as there were no more secrets, there were no more barriers.

I felt Edward's hand caress down my body from my neck down to the heat between my legs. He put a long, slender finger inside of me, and I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips as he slowly moved his finger in and out of me before pulling it out. He covered my body with his and spread out my legs. He positioned himself at my entrance, kissed me, and pushed himself fully into me as we kissed. We moaned into each other's mouths as he filled me up. He stayed still for a moment, allowing my small body to adjust to his large size, before he started moving gently in and out of me.

"God Bella, you are so tight," Edward groaned.

"I think you're just really big," I said, only half joking. Edward raised an eyebrow at me.

"Oh? You think you're funny?" He said, with a smirk on his face. I wasn't sure what that smirk meant so I swallowed my pride and denied his accusation. He just nodded his head like he believed me. Before I could register what was going on, Edward had one of my legs over his shoulder and the other over the front seat. He had pushed himself deeper inside of me and I screamed out as he immediately hit my g-spot. He wasn't thrusting very fast, but every thrust was harder than the last. He was hitting my spot perfectly and I was quickly losing my head.

The harder he'd thrust, the closer to the edge I would get.

Soon my legs started to shake and my back started to arch. Edward knew that I was close and he started thrusting faster. I began calling out his name and grabbing my breast as he pumped in and out of me. To take me completely over the edge, Edward reached down and started to massage my clit.

I was no longer aware of what I was screaming out, or if I was screaming out anything at all. I had lost all control, but it was in the best way possible. The only thing I felt was Edward, the only thing I saw was Edward, I was drowning in pleasure and I didn't feel like I ever had to come up for air. I had lost myself in him. I wasn't sure where he began, or where I ended and I didn't care.

Edward jumped off the edge with me and I felt him release his hot seed into me and I thanked God that I was on the pill. He flopped down onto me, and I wrapped my arms around him. He reached under my body so that he could wrap his arms around me too. When he finally pulled out of me, I felt empty somehow. It was as if he was taking a piece of me with him when he pulled himself out of me. In a way, I believe he kind of was. He was a part of me. Edward Cullen was it for me. I knew it. I could feel it.

EPOV

Normally I would never find sex as an eye opening experience. It was usually just something for me to do when I was bored. I always enjoyed it, but it was never like that. With Bella, sex was like an explosion. It wasn't like anything I had ever felt before. It was as if I had become a part of her, and she a part of me. After it was over and we were wrapped in each other I knew that Isabella Swan was it for me. After her, there wouldn't be another.

We exchanged more kisses and 'I love yous' before we separated ourselves from one another and put our clothes back on. We got in the front seat and I grabbed Bella's hand, needing to be attached her in some kind of way. I looked at her and she smiled at me. I don't mean a little sexy smirk, or a regular smile, but a real smile. A genuine smile. It was so beautiful that my breath hitched. I leaned over and kissed under her jaw, before starting the car and taking her home.

When we arrived at her house just after 2 am, we were having trouble saying goodbye. We instead, kissed and groped at every area of each other that we could.

"Mmm, I have to go now," Bella said as we made out in the front seat of my car.

"I know. You should get out now, before they send the police looking for you," I said and pushed my tongue in her mouth. I put my hand on her breast and squeezed gently. Bella responded by moaning and grinding her hand into my crouch. I was getting worked up and I knew that Bella needed to get into the house before I decided to take her right there in the drive way. I moved my kisses down to her neck, and began sucking and licking at the sensitive skin there.

"Ugh… yeah I need to go before I attack you in front of my parents' house," Bella groaned, and I chuckled. I kissed her lips with as much passion as I could muster, knowing that it would be the last time I would be able to do so until tomorrow. Yes, 8-12 hours is a very long time to go without kissing Bella.

"I love you," I whispered against her lips. My lips were only a breath away from hers and it was an impossible temptation to kiss her, but I knew that if I did I wouldn't be able to control what happened next.

"I love you too," Bella sighed. Bella, it seemed, had less will than I did and pushed her lips against mine. She bit my bottom lip, before licking the curve. The action made me shudder and I pressed my body against hers, allowing her to feel the hardness she was creating. Bella giggled, but her giggled turned into a moan when I grinded my hardness against her. She gave me one last deep kiss, told me she loved me, and hurried out of the car before we could get any hotter. When she got to the door, she looked back at me, blew me a kiss, and bit her lip. I mouthed to her that I loved her, and she walked through the door. I took a deep breath, backed out of her drive way, and made my way back to the house where I hoped that the Brat Pack would be asleep by now.

I got to the house and walked into the house. I was greeted by bright lights and Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie all sitting on the couch. I was having déjà vu, because as soon as I walked in they all went from being loud and talkative to deathly quiet. I didn't want to talk to them. I was pissed off at them when I left. After Bella told me her story, I was absolutely livid. I didn't want anything to do with them ever. They were judgmental, spoiled, pussies and I was already sick of them. I had every intention of just walking passed them, not paying them a second look, when Emmett spoke up.

"Look man, we're sorry Bella heard what we said, but we aren't sorry that we said it. You needed to hear the truth about her." I stopped in my tracks at his words.

"Where the fuck do you get off thinking you know shit about Bella?"

"We told you what we saw and what we know. Why can't you see it?" Alice asked. I walked over to them and stood behind a couch.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? Before I moved out here, I hadn't seen either you or Emmett since my mom died. You, Emmett, Carlisle, or Esme weren't there to try and guide or give me advice. You guys weren't a part of my life, and probably wouldn't have been a part of my life had my dad not died. Now here you are trying to tell me to stay away from the only person who gives a shit about me? You've got some serious balls to come at me with that kind of shit."

"You don't even know Bella. I do. None of you have any right to infringe on my life or make judgments on hers. So you all should just sit here and eat you fucking popcorn, watch your gay ass movies, and enjoy your perfect life, because you couldn't begin to even fathom the kind of shit Bella and I have had to go through," I said. I was on the edge of breaking. All of this was bringing me back to a person I didn't want to be. I was feeling an anger well inside of me that was sure to be dangerous and I needed to remove myself from the scene before it got bad.

"Maybe we could if you'd just let us in. If you'd let us, your family, get to know you, maybe we could help you sort through all of the shit," Emmett said, getting up and walking over to me. I backed away from him a bit. Not because I was scared, even though he was a big guy, but because I didn't want him to touch me. The only person allowed to touch me was Bella; everyone else had to keep their distance.

"I don't even know you," I growled. I didn't understand why they were all so eager to get to know me or to help me. It caught me off guard and I wasn't sure how to react to it so I reacted the same way I reacted to anything I was unsure of. I got extremely defensive.

"That's the point we're trying to make here," Jasper piped in.

"Where do you two fit in all of this anyway," I said, directing my attention to Jasper and Rosalie, "I'm not even related to you."

"You might as well be," Alice sang. I wasn't sure what she meant by that, nor did I care. I tried walking passed Emmett so that I could get out of that room and go upstairs where I could lie in my bed and think about Bella and the wonderful night I just had. I didn't want all of this drama and I was angry that they had brought it into my life. Emmett grabbed me by my arms, and my immediate response was to push him off of me. Emmett was a big guy, so I put as much force as I could into the push.

"Don't fucking touch me," I yelled at him. Emmett looked pissed that I pushed him and started walking towards me. I could see that he was looking for a fight and I was prepared. The anger that I had felt when he called _**my **_girl a skank, combined with the anger I felt after Bella's story, combined with Emmett putting his hands on me had me ready for a fight, even with someone as big as him.

"Edward calm down," Jasper said and ran over in between us, to act as a barrier so that we wouldn't hit each other.

"None of you have any right to enter my life like this. And none of you have _**any **_right to talk about Bella the way you did," I yelled at all of them, even though my eyes were on Emmett.

"Do you know what she's had to go through in her life?" I asked.

"What she's been through doesn't change what she did," Rosalie said.

"She didn't do anything!" I yelled, getting overly defensive. I couldn't keep this up or else I would end up either telling Bella's secret or hitting someone.

"What do you mean she didn't do anything? We all saw her…" Alice started.

"You saw a girl with a ripped shirt walking out of a room followed by her best friend's boyfriend. Yeah I heard you, but did you really look at her? Did you pay attention to her, or just the scene that was portrayed in front of you?" I asked, looking directly at Alice. I could see the wheels turning in her head, and I swear I almost heard the click when she finally put together. Alice covered her mouth with her hand. Rosalie gasped. Jasper looked like he just figured out something he already knew, and that confused me a little bit. Emmett smacked himself on the head and looked like he watched his puppy get hit by a bus.

"I can't believe I called her a skank." Emmett whispered, "Dude, I give you permission to punch me in the face." Emmett said, and I could see that he was totally serious. I walked around Jasper and stood directly in front of Emmett. He was maybe two inches taller than me, and about two times bulkier. But something told me that I could take him if I wanted to, but tonight I didn't want to. Despite the horrible things that they said about Bella, I could see that they were remorseful about it and that was fine for now.

"Maybe later," I said to him. I walked passed him and made my way up the stairs. I could hear the rest of them discussing how they couldn't believe they didn't see it at first, but I was soon out of ear shot and was grateful for it. I didn't want to think about the prick who dared take my Bella's innocence, or the bastard who poured salt in the wound. Instead, I wanted to think about the love we had found together, and how I was finally happy for once in my life.

**SoundTrack**

**Shadow of the Sun AudioSlave**

**Color Blind Counting Crows**

**Flames VAST**

**Season of Love Shiny Toy Guns**

**Insects 10 Years**

**Another Know It All Chevelle**

**Truth Seether**


	10. Chapter 10

BPOV

"Isabella Marie Swan we cannot have you out at all hours of the night with some boy!" Charlie exclaimed. This yelling had been going on for about an hour now, and I was sick of making snarky remarks at their expense. It was 2 in the morning and I just wanted to go to bed.

"I have been out all night with this boy every night for the last two months. Why do you care so much now?" I asked through a yawn. That, sadly, was the nicest I had been to them since the end of May. My brain must be really tired if I'm being decent to my parents.

"Those nights you didn't come home with a giant hickey on your neck! Do you know how that makes us look? You are so embarrassing," Renee screeched.

"Ha. Oooh so that's what it is. You're not worried about my well being. You're worried about your only daughter being portrayed as the town slut," I said. The irony is that I was already portrayed as the town slut. They just didn't know it yet. I laughed a little bit, deciding that it wasn't worth getting angry over.

"Well, I'm tired. I'm going to bed," I said and walked up the stairs. My parents yelled at me to get back downstairs and that they weren't done with me yet. I don't know why they always continue to yell after I've left them. I never listened to them before, and it makes no sense for them to think that I would start now. Maybe if they actually pretended to care, but that was too much to ask from them. I went to the bathroom and took a shower, washing away all of the bad that had occurred throughout the day. I realized, though, that by washing away the bad I was also technically washing away the good. I was washing Edward from my body.

The thought saddened me, but I found solace in the fact that I wouldn't be away from him for long. I never was. I washed my hair with my Aussie shampoo and relaxed as I inhaled its sweet scent. I always felt better about things after washing and conditioning my hair. I'm not totally sure why that is, but it's true. I bathed, shaved, and got out of the shower feeling almost totally better about the night's events. I say almost totally better because I was missing something. I was missing Edward. Nothing felt completely right when he wasn't around, even if things were going amazing.

I put my hair up, washed my face, and put on a night moisturizer. I never had to do that before, and I still technically don't, but since smoking became a serious habit of mine and since I wanted to keep my skin perfect, I started moisturizing everyday twice a day. I went to my room, relieved that Charlie and Renee had finally given up trying to talk to me and went to bed. I dropped my towel, put on a pair of black pajama pants – forgoing any underwear – and a blue tank top. I took my hair down and brushed it. I decided to just keep it down, both because I had a slight headache and I was just too lazy to find a hair tie. I lay down on my bed and tried to get comfortable. I was tired and I wanted to go to sleep, but I couldn't find it. I wasn't thinking about anything in particular. It would seem that I was just having one of those nights where sleep was impossible.

As I was lying there, thinking about nothing, thoughts of Edward popped into my head. Thinking his name brought a smile to my face and I fought the urge to squeal. I was actually really, truly happy for the first time in my life. I was a fool for Edward. He was turning me into a total girl and I absolutely loved it. I thought back before the end of the night, when we had the most awesome sex ever in the back seat of his car. I finally found the man who made me enjoy sex and now I wanted it again. I wanted to have sex, no, I wanted to make love to Edward Cullen over and over again. The phrase 'make love' used to be so icky to me. I could barely think it, much less say it. But now, that I've done it, it was a beautiful phrase that I relished in.

It was strange being in love. It felt like my entire world had been flipped upside down. It was as if everything I had ever known about life was a total lie, and I was happy about it. I was giddy even.

I soon decided that I wasn't going to just lie there and stare at my ceiling. I put on some socks and a pair of black converse, grabbed my keys and snuck out the window. I climbed down the ladder by my window. I hurried in my car, started it, and sped out of the driveway and onto the highway.

It was a quiet and clear night. For once, there were no threatening clouds in the sky, revealing the immensely starry sky and crescent moon. The sky was reflecting the way I felt tonight and I decided to do something that I hadn't done in a long time. I flipped through my iPod and cut on 4 am by Kaskade. It was damn near 4 am anyway. As I listened to it, I forgot how calm the song made me feel. My favorite lyric of it was 'Dreams are shining, finally they're within reach. There's a way I know it'. It had become out of character for me to listen to something so girly and European but I was really glad that I cut it on. I found myself relaxed.

As quick as I found myself relaxed, I also found that my aimless driving wasn't so aimless. I was driving on a path that led me to the Cullen Manor, not that that was an awful thing. I parked my car to the side of the house where it wouldn't be seen, and walked out to where I was in clear view of Edward's room. I pulled out my cell phone and called Edward. He picked up after the first ring.

"Baby," he sighed. He didn't sound as if he'd been sleeping, so it made me feel less bad for calling him at this hour.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say that you weren't having pleasant dreams?" I asked him with a smile on my face.

"Can't sleep. I'm too busy thinking about you."

"Aww babe. I miss you," I breathed.

"I miss you too Bells." We were quiet for a moment, content just listening to each other breathe. I sighed.

"I'm sick of missing you. You should let me in." I said with a smile.

"What?" The confusion in his voice was thick and I saw him walk out to his balcony and look down. I could see his smile from way down where I was standing and I waved to him.

"So are you gonna let me in? Or are you gonna make me stand out here in the cold, because if you're gonna do that, you should know that I forgot my jacket and I'm currently freezing," I joked.

"I'll be right down," Edward said, hung up his phone, and disappeared from the balcony. I walked over to the porch and leaned on a pillar. It didn't feel like a minute had passed when Edward was quietly opening the door for me.

"How did you know I needed you tonight," A shirtless Edward asked me in a smooth voice as he pulled me into the house and into his warm embrace.

"I'm psychic," I whispered with a quiet chuckle. He closed the door as carefully as he opened it. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs. As we walked up the stairs, I would giggle sporadically and Edward would look at me and put his finger to his lips in, telling me to shush. That, in turn, would just make me giggle a little harder, but I was careful about being too loud. We finally made it to his room after what felt like a million years. We entered his room, he cut on the light, and he quickly closed the door and had me pinned against a wall.

"You are so crazy. Do you know that?" He asked me with his face buried in my neck.

"Really? Then what does that make you?" I asked, leaning my head to the side to give him better access.

"I would guess that it would make me crazy too," He answered and wrapped my legs around his waist. He cut the main light off and walked us over to his bed. I kicked off my converse as Edward cut on the lamp by his bed.

"What made you come all the way out here," Edward asked me as he pulled down my tank top so that it exposed my breast and placed feathery kisses down my neck and collarbone, making me feel good all over.

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to take a drive. I ended up here." I said and let out a quiet moan when he licked the valley between my breasts. He then sucked and licked my left nipple before blowing on it, causing it to become hard. He did the same to my other nipple before deciding to just remove my shirt all together.

"Mmm, I didn't come here for this," I said as I felt his hand start to move toward my moist center.

"But you didn't not come here for this either," He whispered against my lips and I felt his hand travel lower and lower.

"Do you think I can be quiet?" I asked him, as I squirmed under him, anticipating his touch where I needed it most.

"No, but that's ok because I have this entire floor to myself, as you know," he said, with a lusty smile. I wasn't convinced that that was enough. I was a screamer and I wasn't too keen on the rest of his family hearing us doing the do. Edward let out a low chuckle, "Don't worry. I won't let you wake up the house."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulled him down and kissed his lips. I bit his lower lip and sucked it gently into my mouth as his hand reached into my pajama pants. Edward released a low moan and shoved two fingers inside of me. I released his mouth and produced a moan of my own. I bit down on my lip to keep it quiet.

"Damn Bella. No panties?" He said and continued to pump his fingers slowly in and out of me. I bit hard on my lip when I felt his fingers curve inside of me, allowing him to hit my g spot perfectly. I whimpered when I felt his fingers and body leave me. Edward quickly took off my pants and put his fingers back inside me and I felt his tongue licking down from my navel down to my slit. My hips instantly bucked towards him as I felt his warm tongue explore my folds as he continued to thrust his fingers in and out of me, soon adding a third finger. I couldn't help screaming out, and Edward covered my mouth with his hand.

I felt him smile and chuckle against my clit. The vibration made my hips buck. Edward began sucking on my clit and I grabbed a fist full of his sheets, wrapping my legs around his neck. He nibbled on the tiny bundle of nerves and I exploded. I was screaming against Edward's hand and my back was arching to a near painful angle as my legs began to shake. Edward began licking around and inside of my entrance, lapping up my juices. His fingers were furiously rubbing against my clit. I felt a pleasure starting down in my toes, creeping up my legs and dispersing throughout my abdomen as I rode out another orgasm right after the first. Edward's fingers slowed their movements and my screams turned to pants as I came down from my intense orgasm. Edward kissed up my stomach, to my chest, to my mouth. I tasted myself on him and I found it to be a strange turn on. I pushed my tongue into his mouth and moved my hands down to grab his ass. When my hands reached their destination, I realized that Edward still had on his boxers.

EPOV

Bella tasted like the sweetest nectar that I couldn't get enough of. As we kissed, I groaned when I felt her nails dig into the skin on my ass. She bit the juncture between my neck and shoulder. She rolled us over so that she was on top. Bella straddled my waist, put her hands on my shoulders and scratched down my chest. I clamped my mouth shut so that my groan wouldn't come out.

She leaned forward and flipped her hair over so that her hair caressed my chest and stomach as she moved down towards my rock hard cock. I felt her warm mouth cover the tip and swirl her tongue around it. I couldn't stand not being able to see her mouth work my member. I moved her hair over to the side and saw her big brown eyes staring up at me as she engulfed as much of my large dick in her mouth as she could. I bucked my hips up toward her and leaned my head back. I felt one of Bella's hands twisting around my shaft while pumping it at the same time. I then felt her other hand begin to gently massage my balls. I started to softly pump my cock into her mouth, loving the heat of it and wanting to feel more.

Bella's mouth left me and I looked up, thinking that maybe I must've thrust too hard and hurt her. I watched as she opened her mouth wide and put one of my testicles in her mouth. My head flew back and I let out a loud groan. That was the first time a woman had put that part of my body in her mouth and it was an amazing sensation. I watched as her small hand wrapped around my cock and started to slowly pump it as she increased the pressure and started sucking a little harder. I felt my body beginning to shake, another first for me, and Bella's other hand reached down to her hot wet pussy and she inserted two fingers. My eyes widened and I felt the precum start to drip out of my dick. I was about to cum and Bella must've known it because her mouth was soon off of my balls and sucking hard on my cock.

Her hot mouth sucked, her warm tongue swirled around my member, and her head pumped furiously. Her nails dug into my thighs and she was looking directly at me the entire time. She began gently massaging my balls again and after that it was over. I came hard in her mouth and it felt like she was sucking every drop of cum out of me. I bit down hard on my lip as I tried not to yell out in pleasure. My eyes rolled to the back of my head and I grabbed a fist full of Bella's hair, the action caused her to moan on my cock and I was hard again before I even had a chance to calm down. She took her mouth off of me and kissed her way back up my chest. She kissed my Adam's apple, my jaw, and around my mouth before I moved my head and grabbed her mouth with mine. I bit her bottom lip before attacking her mouth. Our tongues wrestled for dominance. Mine won and my tongue swooped into her mouth, exploring her cavern, massaging the roof causing her to moan.

She separated her mouth from mine and flicked my lower lip with her tongue before rolling off of me, leaving me cold. She got under the covers, sat up, covered up her body up to breasts, not allowing me to see anything. She smirked at me, and I groaned in frustration. She was covering herself and leaving me hard and pulsing.

I got under the covers as well and sat up. I looked at her, my eyes pleading that she'd give me some kind of relief. I looked down at the painful tent I was pitching and looked back up at her.

Bella pulled the covers down her body, revealing her beautiful breast and taut nipples. She straddled my waist again and pressed herself against my chest.

"God Bella. Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?" I asked her.

"I have a pretty good idea," She said and rubbed her wetness against my bare cock. I hissed and attempted to shift my body and penetrate her waiting body, but she shifted with me and denied me entrance. She reached between us, grabbed my cock, and began using it as a toy on her clit. She massaged her clit with the head of my penis while she kissed and sucked on my neck.

My body was aching to be inside of her. I needed to be inside of her. I was about ready to beg when I felt her put the tip of me inside of her. I sighed and closed my eyes in relief as she slowly lowered herself onto me, only to quickly take herself off me. My eyes flew open. I was sure that they portrayed my frustration. Bella just giggled and kissed my lips. Her taste was making me harder. Bella's hands grabbed my shoulders and she lowered herself hard on to me. Nothing could stop me from yelling out at the sensation. After all her teasing, the feeling of her pussy engulfing my cock surprised me and I had no way of bracing myself for the intense feeling.

We froze, waiting to hear someone's footsteps coming towards the door to bust us. When we heard none, Bella laughed out loud in relief. I looked at her in disbelief and flipped us over.

"Is this going to become a habit?" I asked her.

"Is what going to become a habit?" She innocently asked.

"Whenever we're about to have sex, are you going to make some joke or laugh? Because I must say, I'm not sure if that's how this is supposed to go." Bella looked up and pretended to ponder this.

"Well, I can try not to laugh or make some kind of joke but I make no promises," She said with a giggle. I raised an eyebrow at her and pushed myself deep inside of her. She moaned out, but I stifled her moan with my lips. I pushed my tongue into her mouth and thrust hard and fast in and out of her. My tongue was mimicking the actions of my cock. Bella's nails raked the skin on my back and I knew it was going to leave a mark.

I pushed her legs further apart and sat up. I grabbed her hips and thrust harder. Bella started biting her lip before she covered her mouth with one of her hands. I put Bella's calves on my shoulders and moved so that I was on my knees. Bella's back was arched and I held on tight to her hips as I thrust. I tried to keep my eyes on her. I wanted to see her face as she came. I wanted to continue to watch her tits bounce as I pounded her, but Bella tightened herself around me. My hard thrusting plus Bella's even tighter pussy had me close to cumming. I wasn't sure how much longer I was going to be able to last and I prayed that Bella was as close as I was.

Bella's walls started to grip my cock and my quickened my pace. I needed her to cum with me. I forced my eyes opened and watched my Bella's face contort in pleasure. She looked so sex. Her juices dripped down my thighs and her legs started to shake. I leaned forward, her legs still on my shoulders, and kissed her mouth, swallowing her moans. It wasn't long before I exploded inside of her and I thanked God that she was on the pill.

Bella moved her legs off of my shoulders and rested them on the bed. Bella stuck her finger inside of herself while I was still inside her. She raised her finger and put it in her mouth, licking off our combined cum. I found the action very hot. I gave her a deep kiss, tasting us in her mouth, and rolled off of her.

"Think you can sleep now?" Bella asked me, resting her head on my chest. I looked at my window and saw that the sun was starting to come up.

"I could try, but I usually rise when the sun does and since it's already rising I'm not going to be able to sleep," Bella lifted her head and looked out the window. She chuckled and rested her head back on my chest.

"I love you Edward," Bella said through a yawn.

"I love you too Bella."

I woke up at 8. I never could sleep passed 8 no matter what time I went to bed. I'm not sure why. It's just a thing. Bella was asleep on her stomach, her face on its side with her hair in it. I brushed it off her face and smiled. The morning sun hit her hair perfectly, making it look as if a halo surrounded her head. I got out of bed and put on my boxers. I was lucky enough to have a nice bathroom in my room, maybe the aunt and uncle just knew I wasn't going to be a picnic to hang around.

I took a piss – a much needed piss might I add – and brushed my teeth. I looked in the mirror and saw that my stubble was starting to become a beard and decided that today was a good day to shave. I took out my razor and was about to lather up when I felt two tiny arms wrap themselves around my waist.

"Good morning sleepy head," I said turning around. I saw that Bella was in one of my shirts, her hair up in a messy bun.

"Good morning baby," Bella returned, "I was just gonna brush my teeth but I see that you're busy so I'll just wait until your done," She said, stifling a yawn.

"Brush your teeth? With what?"

"Oh your toothbrush," Bella replied. I looked at her confused. She had to be kidding.

"Don't look so surprised. I mean, we've orally exchanged every other bodily fluid there is to be exchanged, aside from blood. You can't be squimish about me borrowing your toothbrush are you?" Bella asked. While I admit that she had a decent argument, there was just something really gross about the concept of sharing a toothbrush. Sure, Bella and I shove our tongues in each other's mouths at every moment we can, but toothbrushes don't just have normal mouth bacteria. They have morning bacteria. They have the shit that was cultivating in your mouth all night. It was quite disgusting. I must've done a very bad job at hiding that disgust because the next thing I knew Bella had burst into a fit of laughter.

"I'm just kidding, butthead. I love you babe, but sharing a toothbrush is a little more than a little disgusting. I have my own," She said pulling a toothbrush out of her hair, which in turn made her hair fall around her face. Her morning hair was so sexy, and it made me realize that she didn't have anything on under that giant shirt of mine.

"Oh really Beavus? Do you just walk around with a toothbrush in your bag?" I asked.

"Yes I do. That with some floss, toothpaste, mouthwash, deodorant, panties, and a hair brush. You never know where life is gonna take you, and I like to be prepared."

"Panties huh? You wouldn't by any chance be wearing those panties right now would you?" I asked, my voice dropping an octave. Bella just smirked at me, wet her toothbrush, put some toothpaste on it and began brushing her teeth. I shook my head at her, lathered up, and began shaving my soon to be beard. Bella looked up at me with a strange look on her face, but continued to brush her teeth. I wanted to ask what the look was for, but since her mouth was filled with foam, I figured it would be best to ask later.

Bella finished brushing before I was done shaving and she propped herself on top of the bathroom counter and stared at me.

"You know, I never thought of it before but I'm not sure which one's hotter," She finally said.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I finished the final strokes of the razor. I rinsed my face with hot water and smacked on some aftershave.

"Ooh so that's what that is. I always thought it was the Axe that made you smell so good," Bella said, completely changing the subject.

"Yeah I use Axe shower gel. I don't really like to overdo it with the scents. Anyway, what do you mean you're not sure which one's hotter? You comparing me to other guys?" I asked, opening her legs and placing myself between them.

"Ha! No. Well, maybe. In a way. I'm just… I'm not sure if the edgy 5 o' clock shadow Edward is hotter, or if clean cut Edward is," She said and touched my now smooth face. She kissed me with a force I wasn't expecting so early in the morning. She licked my lower lip and I immediately granted her access. Bella stroked my face with her hands a few times, while licking, sucking, and biting my lower lip. We went at it like this for a while before she abruptly stopped and put on her thinking face. This face consisted of Bella's brow being furrowed, her eyes being narrowed, and her lip being bitten. It was an adorable face on my ferocious little Bella.

"Yeah, edgy Edward's fun to look at but clean Edward is a lot more fun to kiss," she said and gave me one more, quick peck. She tried to get down from the counter but I grabbed her hips and kept her firmly in place.

"Hold on. You cannot kiss me like that, get me all worked up, and expect to just be able to leave." Bella raised an eyebrow at me and plastered on a sexy smirk.

I'm not sure how long Bella and I were going at it, but we were both fully naked again – turns out Bella did not put on those panties – and I was fucking her against the wall by my bedroom door. We were both on the edge of our orgasms when there was a knock at the door.

"Edward?" I heard Alice call from the outside. I was determined to ignore her and I kept up my pace with Bella, who was now biting down on my shoulder to keep from moaning too loud. Her walls were gripping my cock tight and I knew she was cumming hard. I was just trying to hurry up and cum before my nosey cousins decided to kick down my door and bust in.

Alice knocked on my door again, calling out my name louder. I pounded into Bella harder and faster, Bella's back thumping against the wall as I did so. She was riding out her orgasm. I kissed her hard as I finally came, covering my loud moan with her mouth. I rested my forehead against Bella's. I held her up against the wall, with her legs wrapped around my waist until the knocking became an incessant banging.

"Edward!" Alice yelled. I groaned in frustration.

"What?" I yelled. I almost threw open the door but then I remembered that I was naked and still connected to a naked Bella.

"Are you ok? We can hear thumping all the way down in the kitchen."

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just," I looked around the room and saw the giant mess Bella and I had made this morning, "I'm just rearranging," I said.

"Are you sure? Do you need any help?"

"No. I'm fine. Go away," I said. I was still pissed at all of them for the stunt they pulled last night and I was in no mood to talk or look at any of them.

"Ok," Alice said, sounding defeated, "Mom and Dad won't be home til late so if you wanna hang…"

"No Alice," I said. I could tell that Alice was really trying, but she couldn't expect me to forgive her for what she did just by sounding all pitiful. Life didn't work that way and whoever taught her that it did needed to be punched in the face. I heard Alice's footsteps retreat downstairs and I finally pulled out of Bella and set her on her feet.

"You are the man," Bella said with a lazy smile, sliding down to the floor. I knew she was trying to keep me in a good mood and I was glad she was because it worked.

"Yeah, I'm the man," I said and slumped down next to her.

**A/N Soo, how did you guys like this lemony fresh no drama chapter? Was it good? Haha… well I hope you liked it because there shall be more drama in le next chappy… Stay tuned loves and don't forget to review I love hearing from ya =) **

**SoundTrack**

**Linger Cranberries**

**4 am Kaskade **

**Shh Frou Frou**

**Dig Incubus**

**Love Some Verses Iron and Wine**


	11. Chapter 11

EPOV

Bella and I straightened up the mess we made in my room and got dressed. I was in jeans and a Metallica t shirt – saw them live back in '04. It was the most bad ass concert I'd ever been too – and a plain black zip up hoodie. Bella put back on her pajama pants, which looked like plain black yoga pants, and her blue tank top, with no bra.

"You have the most perfect rack I have ever seen," I said to her. Bella's breasts were nice full Bs – they looked large on her small frame – and they were beautifully perky, making it easy for her to go out without a bra. If they were larger, I would have sworn they were fake.

"Why thank you kind sir. Unfortunately, judging by the temperature of the window, it is quite the chilly morning and I'm gonna be nippin by the time I get out there," Bella said with a sigh.

"Who says that's unfortunate?" I joked. Bella laughed at me and I threw her one of my older hoodies so that she wouldn't be cold. Bella examined the hoodie and looked at me with the strangest expression.

"You can't possibly expect me to wear this," She said turning it around so that I could see the print that was on front of it.

"What's wrong with it?" I asked. I knew exactly what she thought was wrong with it and was trying very hard to not laugh.

"This is a Chicago Bears hoodie," Bella said sounding shocked that I would ever expect her to wear such a thing, "I am a strict Sea Hawks fan. Anything else would be blasphemy." I burst out laughing at this. I couldn't help it.

"Are you serious? At least the Bears are a winning team. When was the last time anyone even heard of the Sea Hawks?"

"That is beside the point. I'm Washington born and raised. Sea Hawks all the way," She said and raised a fist in the air. I laughed at her gesture and she soon started laughing along with me.

"Ok, ok you can laugh all you want, but I'm still not wearing this," She said throwing the hoodie at me.

"Oh I do believe you are," I said, throwing the hoodie back at her. She held it up with her finger and thumb and looked at it as if it were a dead cat that had been half eaten by rats and had maggots falling out of its eyes.

"Why are you making me do this?" she asked me with a pitiful look on her face.

"Aww baby," I said and kissed her lips, "Because it amuses me," Bella's mouth dropped and she put on my Bears hoodie.

"Just be happy that this is very comfortable and smells just like you. Otherwise, I'd never wear it," Bella said. I rolled my eyes and kissed her again. I looked at the clock and saw that it was only 9.30 am. Still early.

"I'm going to go and get us coffee. Well I'm going to get some coffee and I'll bring you some tea," I corrected, remembering that Bella said that she only drank coffee when she really needed it.

"Thanks babe, but having only two hours of sleep I think coffee would be appropriate," she said with a smile. I nodded and I headed down stairs leaving Bella in the room. We both thought that after last night, it would be best for the Brat Pack to not know that she was here.

I made it to the kitchen to see all of them gathered around the table eating various breakfast foods.

"Hey Edward. We made eggs, bacon, toast, and coffee if you want anything," Jasper said, trying to make nice I guess. I nodded my head in response. I went over to the counter, grabbed the coffee pot that was still half full, and dumped out all the coffee.

"Dude! What the hell!" Emmett bellowed. I didn't pay any attention to what they were saying and I pulled out the chicory and a strong French roast coffee that I had brought from home out of the cabinet. I mixed 2 parts coffee and 1 part chicory into a filter and put it in the coffee maker. I cut it on and sat on the counter.

"What is that?" Alice asked pointing to the chicory canister.

"Chicory," I answered.

"Chicory?" Alice asked with a strange look on her face. I just nodded my head, choosing not to elaborate. I didn't like them and I wanted to make sure that they knew it.

"Edward. We're really sorry about what happened last night. You have to believe us," Alice said, pleading with her eyes for me to believe her.

"I'm not the one you need to be apologizing too," I said, looking at Emmett. Emmett lowered his head in shame as he remembered his actions the previous night.

"Well then call her over. We'll apologize to her face to face," Jasper said. He seemed strangely determined to apologize. I wondered about him. There was something that he wasn't saying.

Everyone seemed eager to express their regret to Bella, everyone except Rosalie. She actually seemed angry about the idea of Bella coming over, and that wasn't something I understood. I didn't want to dwell on it and instead took my phone out of my pocket and called Bella. She answered on the first ring.

"What's up baby? Did something happen? Did the Brat Pack say something to you? Am I going to have to beat a bitch?" Bella said, sounding angrier with every accusation she made. I chuckled and told her that it was nothing like that.

"No. I think you should come here. They actually have something they want to say to you."

"What the hell could they possibly have to say to me? I don't have anything to say to them."

"You don't have to Bell. I personally could care less if they said what they had to say to you because it's not going to change anything, but I thought that I'd give you the option of hearing them out." Bella sighed at the other end of the line.

"Ugh. No I'll be down in a minute." I smirked and told them that she'd be here soon. The coffee finished brewing and I put some milk on a double broiler and heard Bella come into the kitchen.

"Bella? How'd you get in here? How'd you get here so fast?" Rosalie asked Bella with her eyes narrowed. Bella walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. I smirked as I saw that she was in fact, wearing my Bears hoodie.

"Oh I got here very early. I had to help Edward… rearrange some furniture," Bella said with a wicked smirk on her face that alerted everyone to what she meant by 'rearranging furniture.' I chuckled at the faces everyone made which were a mix of shock, confusion, and on the guy's faces, awe. I couldn't blame them for that one. Bella was hot, but that didn't mean I wanted people, especially people I didn't like, ogling her.

"Just say what you have to say," I said shortly and took the milk off the boiler. I mixed the coffee, milk, and sugar – making sure to put some extra sugar in Bella's coffee – and handed Bella a cup.

"Hey this is good babe. What'd you put in it?" Bella asked after taking a sip.

"Chicory," I told her.

"Chicory? Isn't that a southern thing?" Bella asked me, taking another sip of the coffee.

"It's a Louisiana thing. It's where my mom was from." Bella nodded her head and kept drinking.

"Well it's good. Nice and strong. This should help keep me up," I smiled at her and started drinking my own coffee. Bella looked around the room and I could tell that she was annoyed at the stares we were getting at our normal conversation. People were so used to Bella and I being closed off and a little hostile that seeing us being open with each other must've surprised them.

"Ok so I'm down here. What do you want?" Bella said sharply. Her tone snapped our speculators out of their trances and they finally spoke up.

"We wanted to apologize for last night. We have no room to judge you and it was wrong of us. We don't know what you've been through and we weren't in that room with you. We shouldn't have made assumptions," Alice said, the first one to actually speak.

"Damn right," Bella said under her breath allowing only me to hear what she'd just said. It was silent for a few more moments before Emmett jumped up and hugged Bella.

"Bella I am so sorry for what I said last night. I didn't mean for you to hear it and I'm absolutely ashamed that I said it. I had no idea what really happened, and I feel so awful for listening to what everybody said. I'm so sorry Bella. Please please please forgive me," He begged Bella, picking her up as he squeezed her harder.

"Emmett, what the fuck are you doing? Put her down!" I ordered. He put her down and backed away from her. Bella was breathing hard, and her knuckles were white from holding on to the coffee mug so hard. I took the mug from her hand and placed it on the counter behind us. She looked around the room, staring everyone down before turning her glare on me.

"You fucking told them?" She yelled at me. My eyes widened as I realized what Bella must be thinking. She probably thought that I deliberately told them everything about her and that she couldn't trust me anymore. I feared that once she felt that she couldn't trust me, I'd lose the only thing I'd ever had in my life. She must've seen the fear in my eyes because her face immediately softened.

"I didn't tell them anything Bells," I told her.

"He's telling the truth. He didn't tell us. He was just coming to your defense and told us to think harder about what we saw," Alice said. Bella leaned into me and wrapped her arms around me.

"We didn't know Bella," Emmett said. He looked absolutely miserable as he said this. It was strange seeing such a big guy look so pathetic, and I briefly wondered if that was how I looked after my dad would hit me. I shuddered at the thought. Bella looked at me curiously, but I just shook my head at her.

"Yes we did Em," Jasper said suddenly. When he said that, Bella shot him an evil glare. I had never seen Bella look so hostile, not that I could blame her. I was wondering what the fuck Jasper meant. Did they know what James was doing in that room with Bella? And if so, why the fuck didn't they help her? And why the fuck isn't any of them sticking up for Bella when all of those pricks at school are jumping on her ass.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Bella said, enunciating each word. Jasper wasn't looking at her until she said that, when he did look at her he had the most pathetic look on his face.

"When you walked out of that room, I didn't see shame or guilt. You looked depressed, broken, but you had a look of determination on your face. You didn't look like a girl who'd just slept with her best friend's boyfriend; you looked like a girl who'd put up with crap for the last time." Bella's eyes were hard and her jaw was set. She looked absolutely pissed.

"Jasper's right. It was all there; we just didn't wanna believe that something so awful could happen in our house, under our roof," Alice said. She looked like she wanted to cry. Bella, however, didn't soften her look like she did with me. It actually seemed like she was clenching her jaw; trying desperately not to yell or scream at them.

"I don't believe she got raped," Rosalie spoke up. I felt my eyes narrow at her, and Bella's nails dig into my arm.

"What do you mean Rose? Why would she lie about something like that?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know why she'd lie. Maybe she just didn't want her loser boyfriend to think she really was a whore," Rosalie answered. I could tell Bella wanted to step up to her, not because Rosalie called her a whore, but because she called me a loser.

"Seriously guys, look at her," Rosalie continued when everyone had their perplexed and frustrated looks were directed at her, "Bella supposedly got raped in May and not even 5 months later she's having sex with a guy she barely knows. Girls who get raped are distant and jumpy. Bella's not a victim. Bella's just a slut."

Bella pushed herself off the counter and walked over to Rosalie. She kneeled down in front of her with a murderous look on her face. It was a look that was almost as scary as the look she had on her face when she almost punched out Lauren. I knew what was going to happen and before I had a chance to stop it I heard the loud smack of Bella's hand coming in contact hard with Rosalie's face. Rose had both her hands cradling her left cheek and was looking at Bella with an almost defeated look in her eyes, like she knew that she deserved the slap in the face she just got. I was surprised that no one went to her rescue, but I guess they knew that Rosalie was wrong as well.

"Don't make assumptions about my life bitch. You don't know shit about me," Bella stood back up, grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs.

"Don't forget the coffee. That is really fucking good coffee," Bella said.

Jasper POV

I wanted to defend my cousin. I really, really did, but what she said was totally out of line.

"Really Rose? Emmett and I are trying to get Edward to trust us. You are NOT helping the situation. Right now the only person Edward trusts is Bella, and if Bella doesn't trust us then Edward most certainly won't," Alice sneered at Rose. It was the only time I had ever heard Alice angry, and it surprised me. At the same time, though, we all knew how badly Alice was trying to get to know Edward.

"What makes you think that?" Rose asked, trying to play dumb.

"Because Edward LOVES Bella. If Emmett didn't trust someone, how likely are you to trust that person?" Alice asked, still shooting a glare at Rose.

"Come on Alice. You know what happened to my sister. Rape victims don't just bounce back like that!" Rose exclaimed, trying desperately to defend herself.

"Rosalie," I started, looking at her, "Bella hasn't bounced back. She's completely different from the Bella we've seen all these years. Everyone handles things differently. Bella isn't Aislynn. She isn't going to react like Aislynn," Rose looked at me with tearful eyes.

"Rose, it's awful what happened to Ash, but there is a huge difference between Aislynn and Bella. Ash couldn't get passed what happened to her. Bella wouldn't allow herself to stay a victim," I finished. Rosalie collapsed in a fit of tears and I ran over to comfort my cousin.

Edward POV

Bella was lying on my couch by the window staring at the ceiling, silently fuming. I tried talking to her but she just held up her hand. Her silent way of telling me she needed to think. I began to wonder if she regretted sleeping with me, if she regretted our relationship. During her silent fuming, I was silently freaking out. I heard movement and lifted my head. I found Bella, sitting up and staring at me. She walked over to me and sat in my lap.

"I love you," She said to me.

"I love you too," I replied. Bella shook her head at me, unzipped my hoodie and took it off of me.

"No. Edward I really am irrevocably in love with you," She said as she removed shirt. She put her hand over my scar and gently caressed it before ducking her head down and placing a warm, gentle kiss on it. I felt the girlish urge to cry at the love I felt radiating from her, a love I hadn't felt since my mom took her life, but I suppressed it.

"You have become a part of me and I don't regret a single moment with you, but if you don't feel the same way. If you want to end this…" I cut her off with a desperate kiss.

"God Bella. You don't even know how much I love you. You can't feel it when I kiss you? When I touch you? When I look at you?" I asked her. Pleading with my eyes for her to believe me, "Nothing and no one is going to take you away from me or me from you. You've become a part of me too and Rose and everybody else can shove a big one up their ass." Bella chuckled at my words and looked down. I put a finger under her chin and gently raised her head so that I could look at her beautiful face.

"I love you Bella."

I lightly brushed my lips against hers; loving the sensation that it brought me. I felt her shiver under my touch as I caressed her sides and feathered kisses around her mouth. I felt the need to be gentle. I wasn't sure why I felt that way, but it just seemed wrong to be rough with her in this moment.

I picked her up and carried her over to my bed, which I had neglected to make this morning because I knew Bella and I would just end up back in here sooner or later, and laid her gently on it. I caressed her soft, smooth cheek and kissed her forehead before removing my hoodie from her body. Her tank top soon followed and we were both naked from the waist up, enjoying the feeling of our skin against one another's.

I felt Bella's small hand trace down my spine before grabbing hold of the top of my jeans and tugging at them. I removed myself from Bella's body and took off my jeans. Once my jeans and boxers were thrown somewhere in the room, I slowly removed Bella's pants, making sure my fingers stayed in contact with her body the entire time. I moved my hands back up to her knees and gently spread them apart, kissing her inner thigh on each leg before lightly biting her hip. Bella wasn't making any noises aside from light gasps and gentle moans. I kissed and licked around her navel, and continued my journey up her body. I was exploring her sensitive collar bone when Bella pulled my head up so that we were nose to nose and she placed a delicate kiss on my mouth. It was one of the few delicate kisses we shared, and like the others I could feel it throughout my entire body.

I put my hand between her legs and rubbed slow circles on her clit as I guided myself into her. Bella let out a gasp and arched her back as I filled her.

In that moment I never pictured anything could be so beautiful.

Bella's hair fanned our around her as her head lolled from side to side as I slowly, but deeply, thrust into her. Our bodies remained in contact, moving against each other, maintaining our friction.

I felt Bella's body begin to shake and her mouth dropped as she gasped and released silent screams through the intensity of her orgasm.

I released inside of her before resting the rest of my weight on her. I placed a few kisses around her jaw and neck before rolling off of her.

After a few moments of silence, I heard Bella speak.

"What the fuck did we just do?" She whispered

"I think… I think we just made love," I replied. We were silent again. Bella put her head on my shoulder and rested her arm around my torso. I put my arm around my shoulder and kissed her hair.

"I used to find that phrase icky… Make love," Bella giggled.

"I did too," I chuckled.

"I still kinda do… can we not say it again? Like, we can know what it is, just not call it that. I feel like it should be used for middle aged women and pervy old men."

"Don't worry love, the phrase makes me cringe as well," I said. We continued to make idle conversation, laughing with each other, exchanging touches and stealing kisses.

Bella and I were naked and instead of fucking each other silly, we were enjoying each other's company. We were in the middle of a slow make out when there was a knock at the door.

**A/N Sorry this chapter was so long to write and wasn't all that good. I had a better version of this chapter but it got deleted and I had to try and remember this entire thing and it was just annoying and frustrating and I wanted to kill my computer GAH!**

**Anyhoo, review people! You know I love them =]**

**No SoundTrack for this chapter… but maybe if I listened to some music it would've been easier to recover this chapter -_-**


	12. AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ

Hey sexy peoples

So so so so SOOOOO sorry I haven't gotten a chance to update

But it's not totally my fault…

So I got pregnant

My boyfriend left for the Air Force

I _was_ planning my wedding

And that was what was going on, but complications from a previous illness landed me in the hospital.

I ended up losing my baby and having to go through surgery.

Right now I'm in the process of moving to another city where I'll be attending college and staying with my brothers and I'll be closer to my boyfriend (who's now my fiancé)

I'll be updating soon… Have a lot of free time on my hands and am working on chapter 12 right now

Patience people 3

Love, Lynn =]


End file.
